


Hope & Legacy

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: ¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi almapara que no vea tu ausenciaque como un sol terrible, sin ocaso,brilla definitiva y despiadada?**Jorge Luis Borges, Ausencia.Todos y cada uno de nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, algunas más evidentes que otras. Yuzuru lo sabía, pero prefirió ignorarlo y ahora sus problemas no hacían sino aumentar. Al mismo tiempo Javi tendrá que luchar contra sus sentimientos y los problemas que estos causaran a su patinaje, todo mientras la carrera hacia los juegos olímpicos comienza.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 

**_Yuzuru_ _Hanyu se retira._**

  
Rezaba el titular de la pagina de noticias que en ese momento se mostraba en su teléfono. No sabia cuanto tiempo se mantuvo mirando fijamente la pantalla, como si con eso haría a las feas letras negras desaparecer, y pensando para si mismo que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. _“Yuzu, ese chico obstinado hasta el punto de ser ridículo, no se retiraría de la pista ni muerto y menos ahora que queda tan poco para las olimpiadas.”_

  
_Tokyo, Japón. El día de hoy 18 de abril a las 14:30 hora local, el campeón Olímpico y bicampeón del mundo anuncio en una rueda de prensa organizada por la JSF, su retiro temporal del escenario competitivo, a solo dos semanas de haber tenido una victoria aplastante en el mundial de Helsinki. La razón de su retiro, como informo Hanyu y el medico de la federación, es debido a una lesión en la rodilla que tuvo lugar durante uno de los entrenamientos en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, y que empeoro por el sobreesfuerzo durante el mundial._

  
_-Pido disculpas a todos los fans, a mi entrenador y a la gente de mi equipo que siempre han estado apoyándome, aun cuando dije que cuidaría mejor mi cuerpo y así evitar futuras lesiones, para mí el resultar herido de nuevo, realmente lo siento mucho. Se que esto es inesperado y más aun con los juegos Olímpicos tan cerca, pero por el momento tratare de recuperarme completamente para poder evitar situaciones similares en el futuro._

  
Fue como un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo boqueando por aire. Yuzu era una constante en la vida de Javi y de repente se había ido. Si alguien le dijera que el sol no saldría mañana, apostaba que eso seria más creíble que toda esta situación.

  
Pero ahí estaba, Yuzu se retiraba.

  
Una de las fotografías que acompañaban el articulo le llamo la atención. En ella, Yuzu yacía inclinado hasta el punto en que su frente casi tocaba la mesa delante de él, su postura tensa le dijo a Javi que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto ahí. Lucia tan desamparado.

  
Sin saber como, una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Y se quedo sentado ahí, envuelto en el silencio de su apartamento, sintiéndose tan frío por dentro como el café que aun permanecía sin beber en su taza.


	2. I

Capítulo I

Es el miedo,  
el miedo con sombrero negro  
escondiendo ratas en mi sangre,  
o el miedo con labios muertos  
bebiendo mis deseos.  
  
Alejandra Pizarnik, El miedo.  
  
  


 

_ Corea del sur, Pyeongchang  _

 

Yuzu se sintió agradecido con las personas que se habían reunido en el aeropuerto para darle la bienvenida, sabía que algunos de ellos incluso viajaron lejos de sus países para poder verlo patinar y la culpa lo invadió al desear que no estuvieran allí, simplemente no era un buen momento. Su salud no había sido muy buena desde un par de semanas atrás, náuseas lo asaltaban casi todas las mañanas y el agotamiento después de vomitar no lo ponía en el mejor estado de ánimo. 

Sin querer recordó ese sueño de sus días de secundaria en el que vomitaba frente a toda la clase. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero ese sueño se quedó grabado en su mente, y no tenia ninguna intencion de hacerlo realidad ahí, frente a todas esas personas.

En ese momento para Yuzu no había pensamiento más atractivo que lo bien que se sentiría tomar una siesta, esperando que tal vez el sueño se llevaría lejos su agotamiento y mal humor.

Desgraciadamente eso no sería posible.

La prensa japonesa que lo seguía fielmente a cualquier competición en la que participará se encontraba ahí, tomó mucho de su fuerza el tener que pararse delante de las cámaras, fingir una sonrisa y hacer lo mejor posible para no vaciar el contenido de su estómago frente a ellos. Un día más en la ajetreada vida de Yuzuru Hanyu.

Cuando por fin llego al hotel y estuvo fuera de la vista de todos, se permitió un fuerte suspiro antes de tener que correr al baño y quedarse con la cabeza colgando en el inodoro por los siguientes 15 minutos.  _ Cuán desagradable _ . Pensó con molestia.

Los 3 días de práctica pasaron rápidamente. Yuzu se encontraba en la última práctica que tendrían antes de competir esa noche.

Todo iba bien hasta que saltó para un cuádruple  _ Salchow _ , un momento después de que despegó del hielo el dolor se disparó a través de su vientre y corrió como un rayo por su columna vertebral. Su salto se quedó a medias y no tuvo más remedio que apretar los dientes, por la frustración y el dolor, durante el resto de la práctica. El miedo de lesionarse unas horas antes de que la competencia comenzará le hizo sentirse ansioso, no quería tener que repetir la misma historia de la temporada pasada.

-No te preocupes, Yuzu. Has practicado ese salto un millón de veces, debes mantenerte enfocado y no dejarte llevar por los nervios-. la voz de su entrenador sonaba relajada, tratando de calmarlo. Pero no eran los nervios lo que afectó su salto, había algo mal con su cuerpo.

-Hai- fue todo lo que dio por respuesta. Considero contarle a Brian lo que había sucedido durante el salto, pero su obstinación ganó. No quería causar molestias a nadie. Se convenció a sí mismo que de que todo iria bien y un par de analgesicos podrian arreglarlo.

 

Estaba en el último grupo de la noche. Era su turno para patinar. Una sensación de pesadez se instaló en él desde la práctica de la mañana y su estómago parecía tener gusanos retorciéndose y exigiendo su atención. Intento sonreír y parecer el mismo de siempre, solo para fracasar estrepitosamente.

La música comenzó, avanzó por la pista casi automáticamente, los pasos grabados en su mente y su cuerpo con horas y horas de práctica. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente no estaba en ello, sus emociones fluctuando como un reflejo en el agua.

_ Cuádruple Loop. Bien. _

_ Cuá...doble Salchow, triple Toe. No. No. Esto esta mal. Duele. _

_ Has patinado con una lesión antes, Yuzuru. Puedes hacerlo. _

Trato de animarse a si mismo, pero hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que su presentación no era buena, su programa carecía de la energía que necesitaba y su cara pálida no ayudaba con la imagen.

_ Triple Axel. Bien. _ Una pequeña parte de él se sintió aliviada de que su viejo amigo no le hubiera fallado ahora. Caerse en su triple Axel habría dañado su orgullo más que haber fallado el  _ Salchow _ .

Hizo todo lo que pudo. Al final terminó tercero en el programa corto con una puntuación que si bien no era la peor, para sus estándares, tampoco la mejor.

-Esta bien, mañana lo haré mejor- quiso aferrarse a esas palabras como un náufrago a un pedazo de madera. Solo esperaba que el pedazo de madera no tuviera agujeros.

 

El balcón en el quinto piso del hotel era un lugar frío. No tan frío como el hielo en la pista, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle estremecer. Le gustaba la quietud que reinaba durante las noches,   cuando todos dormían y lo único que podía escuchar era el viento llevando susurros de lugares lejanos. Relajándose permitió a los pensamientos y remordimientos deslizarse lejos, con su mente y corazón más tranquilos comenzó a evocar recuerdos que mantenía sellados, como un usurero que esconde un tesoro por temor a que sea tomado lejos. 

_ Javi sonriéndole y posando las manos en su cintura. Contándole chistes que a veces no entendía bien. La mano de javi haciendo cosquillas en su nuca. Sus labios presionando contra los suyos provocando escalofríos que le erizaban la piel... _

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. No quería que su pequeño momento de felicidad terminará y por un momento se planteó la idea de fingir estar dormido, la desecho cuando pensó que podría tratarse de algo importante.

-¿Kikuchi-san?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la vista del amable anciano. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, en realidad no era tan sorprendente, Kikuchi-san a menudo iba y conversaba con él cuando no estaba teniendo un buen dia. 

-¿Yuzuru-san, podemos hablar?- dejó pasar al anciano y se sentó en la cama, esperando que Kikuchi-san hablara. El silencio se extendió entre ellos y aunque Kikuchi-san no dijo nada, su silencio pareció decirle  _ “Está bien, yo esperare hasta que estés listo para hablar”. _ Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban del anciano, la forma en que su silencio parecía tener una voz propia.

-Creo… creo que tal vez podría haber algo mal conmigo. Las náuseas por la mañana no se han ido aún con los medicamentos que Tatsuma-sensei me dio. Y hoy durante la práctica y la competencia, el dolor me impidió saltar correctamente. No quería retirarme de otra competencia, así que no le dije nada a nadie- bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su propia obstinación, mientras que podia ser una cualidad tambien podia ser un defecto fatal.

-Lo hablamos antes, cuando no podía entrenar por su lesión, Yuzuru-san. Necesita confiar más en la gente a su alrededor y sobre todo en su entrenador, el señor Brian está aquí para ayudarlo. No se cierre a las personas y sobre todo no sea tan obstinado, ya vio a donde puede conducirlo eso.

-Lo se- _... pero a veces no es tan fácil. _

Kikuchi-san se acercó a la cama y estaba a punto de arrodillarse para revisar el pie de Yuzuru, cuando este lo detuvo.

-No es mi pie lo que duele, Kikuchi-san. Es aquí…- toco suavemente su abdomen. Recordando el dolor paralizante que lo hizo fallar.

-Mmm… ya veo- el hombre mayor frunció levemente el ceño y lo hizo recostarse en la cama. Sus dedos cálidos tocando y presionando buscando el origen del problema. Tal vez un esguince en el músculo de la cadera, pero no presentaba hinchazón o cualquier otro signo de daño, todo parecía estar bien.

-No parece haber nada mal, Yuzuru-san. Pero mañana consultaremos a Tatsuma-sensei- la voz del anciano le dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, le recordó a cierto Español que a veces usaba un tono pasivo-agresivo similar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Kikuchi-san siempre tenía razón. Hablar sobre sus problemas fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, lo dejó sintiéndose tan ligero que por un momento pensó que podría flotar.

  
Al día siguiente antes de la práctica, Tatsuma-sensei, el doctor de la JSF que era parte de su equipo, tomó una muestra de sangre que sería enviada a un laboratorio para asegurarse de que no había nada mal. Después de escuchar una charla de por lo menos media hora sobre el correcto cuidado de la salud, por fin pudo respirar un poco mejor. Las cosas saldrían mejor al dia siguiente. Estaba seguro. 


	3. II

 Capítulo II

La lluvia por sorpresa.  
La lluvia que he soñado tantas noches.  
La lluvia sobre un árbol muy lejano.  
La lluvia sobre el mar.  
Es esta misma lluvia.  
  
Vicente García, La lluvia

  
Ese día Yuzu se sentía mejor, listo para salir a cazar, avanzó por la pista esperando a que Hope & Legacy inundara el recinto e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, patinar.

Se dejó llevar por la música deseando, no por primera vez, ser uno con ella y con el hielo bajo sus patines. Quería con todo su corazón ser capaz de deslizarse sobre el hielo tan suavemente como el aire entre las ramas de los árboles o como el agua fluyendo por entre las rocas. Si el cuerpo humano tenía algo llamado alma en su interior, entonces desearía arrancar su propia piel y excavar hasta encontrar esa alma suya que quería  volar más y más alto.

Yuzu sabía mejor que nadie que los deseos no se hacen realidad por arte de magia; si deseaba volar tenía que trabajar más y más duro hasta lograrlo. Era como si su cuerpo necesitará volver a sentir esa sensación cálida y embriagadora, como fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas y derritiendo su interior, que lo invadió después de haber logrado dos programas impecables durante el Grand Prix Final de 2015.

Pero como el día antes de ayer su cuerpo se negó a cooperar, sus alas fueron arrancadas en medio del aire y Yuzu se vio arrastrado por la gravedad de nuevo al hielo; su mente corriendo ágilmente para encontrar una solución, corregir su error era esencial si quería ganar, una urgencia en el horizonte de su mente le advirtió sobre una tormenta que aún no podía ver pero que ya sentía en su piel y en sus entrañas, tenía que alejarse de ella.

Las últimas notas del programa se desvanecieron en medio de los aplausos del público y aunque su presentación no fue perfecta fue mucho mejor que el desastroso programa corto, se sintió feliz por haber podido reponer los puntos que perdió por fallar la combinación cuádruple _Salchow-_ triple _Toe_ y por haber ganado unos puntos extras con ese triple _Axel_ que nadie se esperaba, si sus cálculos eran correctos debería poder obtener una buena puntuación.

 _Pelear hasta el último segundo, es tan tú, Yuzu._ Javi le dijo eso un día y tenía razón.  

Su puntaje fue mostrado, 303.71. Una buena puntuación, casi podía rozar la victoria con las puntas de sus dedos. Espero paciente junto a Shoma, ambos expectantes ante el desempeño de su rival, Nathan Chen.

Si las maldiciones existían entonces esa debía ser la suya, la maldición del 4CC. Sólo 3.75 puntos lo separaban del Oro, _"tan cerca, siempre tan cerca"_ ese pensamiento escoció en su corazón y en su orgullo como una vieja herida que por tercera vez se abría.

Lo había hecho, ese pequeño Neesan* le había arrebatado el primer puesto. Se permitió una leve punzada de celos antes de arrojarla lejos como a una serpiente venenosa. Así era el patinaje, en cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer y hacer un programa sin fallos que le daría la victoria. Pero esta era sólo una batalla, la guerra por la corona se llevaría a cabo en el mundial y sería él quién se la arrebatara a Javi.

Por fin todo había terminado y una extraña combinación de felicidad y frustración nadaba en su corazón, pero estaba bien, utilizaría eso como combustible para el fuego que se había encendido en su interior.

 

Estaba exhausto física y mentalmente, el día había sido una completa montaña rusa de emociones, pero ahí estaba, caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Tatsuma-sensei. El hombre había lucido preocupado unas horas antes cuando le dijo a Yuzu que tenía que hablar con él en privado.

-Tengo los resultados del laboratorio, Hanyu-senshuu. Pero antes tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas- después de los saludos de cortesía y tomar asiento el uno frente al otro, esa fue la primera frase que Tatsuma-sensei pronunció después de un momento de silencio. 

Yuzu sabía que a menudo se perdía en su propio mundo, la gente podía acusarlo de distraído, pero la verdad era que solía ser muy observador; y en ese momento aunque Tatsuma-sensei trato de mantener un semblante impasible y la voz tranquila, él pudo verlo, la preocupación formando grietas como telarañas en la máscara de tranquilidad del hombre mayor. Sensei siempre actuaba de esa forma cuando tenia que dar una mala noticia, fue lo mismo cuando descubrieron la gravedad de su lesión la temporada pasada. 

-¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien recientemente?- la pregunta fue tan repentina y directa que Yuzu ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta antes de que una oleada de vergüenza lo invadiera.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sabiendo que en ese momento el rojo de su cara competía con el rojo en la bandera de Japón. Pensó que nadie se enteraria y ahora de alguna manera el Sensei lo sabía. Deseó poder esconderse en un agujero y no volver a salir en el próximo par de años.

-Por favor, Yuzuru-san, necesito que responda con la verdad. Es importante.

Le tomó un par de segundos más el poder bajar sus manos y enfrentarse al rostro serio de Tatsuma-sensei.

-Sí- respondió tímidamente sin atreverse a encontrarse con la mirada del hombre mayor.

-¿Podría darme una fecha aproximada desde que eso sucedió?

-Un mes y 5 días- no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse.

-Además de las náuseas y el dolor durante sus saltos ¿Ha tenido otros síntomas? ¿Mareos? ¿Fatiga?

-Sin mareos. Pero recientemente me he sentido más cansado de lo normal.

-Mmm… bien. Yuzuru-san, se que esto no será algo fácil de procesar, es normal estar confundido, pero por favor trate de permanecer tranquilo después de escuchar lo que tengo que decirle.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-Un embarazo masculino.

El pesado silencio pareció cubrirlos como un velo que permaneció en su lugar hasta que Tatsuma-sensei volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Como sabrá los embarazos de este tipo son muy raros; Japón ha tenido solo un par de casos en las últimas décadas, aunque debido a la alta tasa de mortalidad tanto para la “madre” y el producto, ya que los embarazos en hombres suelen ser de alto riesgo y la posibilidad de un aborto espontáneo es alta, no se ha registrado ningún caso exitoso en nuestro país. Le digo esto para que se prepare mentalmente, su cuerpo no aceptara completamente al bebé y con el esfuerzo que exige el patinaje me temo que por su seguridad y la del feto sería mejor si se retira del mundial.

En algún lugar podía escuchar lo que Tatsuma-sensei le estaba diciendo, pero el cerebro de Yuzu se negaba a procesar la idea. Recuerdos de aquel día en que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor vinieron a su mente y el miedo paralizante de aquel entonces era similar a este.

-Debería retirarse a descansar, y no se preocupe por la JSF. Hablaré con ellos cuando estemos de regreso en Japón, eso debería darle a Hanyu-senshuu tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Si...yo… gracias- se inclinó profundamente ante el sensei antes de cerrar la puerta y correr por el pasillo.

A veces cosas inesperadas le suceden a gente inesperada, como una lluvia repentina en un día aparentemente soleado que te deja empapado y temblando con el frío filtrandose por tu piel hasta llegar a los huesos. Yuzu conocía la sensación y en ese momento sentado en las desoladas escaleras del hotel, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado y confundido y con un horrible dolor de cabeza que latía al ritmo de su corazón.  

_ Embarazo. Alto riesgo. Dejar de patinar.  _

Las palabras de Tatsuma-sensei se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, sonando lejanas y difusas como los residuos de un mal sueño del que quería deshacerse.

-Javi. Javi, ayudame. Por favor- doblándose sobre sí mismo y haciéndose un ovillo permitió a las lágrimas que había tratado tan duro de retener deslizarse por sus mejillas. Necesitaba a Javi, el patinador español siempre había sido bueno en animarlo, tenía la habilidad de hacer que la tensión desapareciera y que las cosas se vieran más positivas de lo que en realidad eran. Necesitaba un abrazo suyo, quería escuchar de sus labios esas palabras que liberarían el nudo que se había formado en su pecho y que no lo dejaba respirar. 

_ Todo estará bien, Yuzu. Eres fuerte así que podrás con ésto, hemos tenido peores días y nos hemos levantado.  _ Casi pudo sentir la mano de Javi palmeando su espalda como siempre hacía, demorandose un momento antes de desaparecer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aquí hay una broma, para todos los que hayan visto el último documental "Yuzuru Hanyu, Spirits of the athletes" sabrán a qué me refiero y si no pues… el narrador Japonés no puede pronunciar bien Nathan y durante todo el documental dice Neesan Chen. Lo siento, es solo mi intento de humor lol


	4. III

_Tú me quieres alba,_  
_Me quieres de espumas,_  
_Me quieres de nácar._

_Entonces, buen hombre,_  
_Preténdeme blanca,_  
_Preténdeme nívea,_  
_Preténdeme casta._

  
_ Alfonsina Storni, Tú me quieres blanca. _

 

 

En una sala de juntas de cierto edificio, que ahora se encontraba llena de murmullos después de haber escuchado a Itsuki Tatsuma y a Yuma Fujimori hablar, se encontraban los altos mandos de la JSF que se reunieron ese día para discutir el más reciente contratiempo en sus agendas. 

¡Un escándalo! Eso es lo que pensó la JSF cuando el doctor Itsuki Tatsuma les informo sobre la condición de su más valiosa carta de triunfo. Un embarazo. Sería una mancha que no se borraría por más títulos y medallas que su patinador ganara. Una mancha para Japón. Y ni hablar de las pérdidas monetarias que tendrían después de que los patrocinadores decidieran cancelar los contratos. 

La presidenta de dicha organización, Seiko Hashimoto, se encontraba sentada en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, masajeando sus sienes con como si quisiera borrar el dolor de cabeza que en ese momento la asaltaba, y junto a ella el secretario general Amano Yoshihito quien observaba todo con los ojos desapasionados de un espectador mirando el desarrollo de un drama de televisión, como si dicho drama no tuviera nada que ver con él en lo absoluto. 

Sentada al lado del doctor Tatsuma estaba Yoshiko Kobayashi quien trataba tan duro de no deshacerse en llanto y pedir disculpas nuevamente por su incompetencia. Su trabajo como portavoz de la JSF era acompañar a los patinadores del equipo Japonés a las competiciones, organizar entrevistas, coordinar a sus subordinados para ser sus ojos y oídos ahí donde ella no podía estar; en resumen, su trabajo era asegurarse de que todo salía según lo planeado y así evitar situaciones problemáticas como la actual. 

Alguien sugirió convencer al patinador para interrumpir la gestación. Una nueva ola de protestas escandalizadas se elevó de los presentes y Kobayashi-san se encogió aún más en su asiento deseando por millonésima vez poder escapar de ahí. Todo el asunto era tan estresante, justo como había imaginado que sería. 

-No debe preocuparse Kobayashi-san, cuando los ánimos se hayan calmado volverán a pensar racionalmente y tomaran la decisión correcta- Tatsuma-sensei mantuvo una actitud tranquila aun al escuchar la atrocidad que habían sugerido anteriormente, Kobayashi-san le agradeció mentalmente por tratar de tranquilizarla.

Y efectivamente tres horas después, la presidenta Seiko Hashimoto anuncio las acciones que se tomarían para evitar, lo que en su opinión era, el mayor escándalo en la historia de la JSF. 

Yuzu estaba agradecido con Kobayashi-san y con Fujimori-san por no haberlo arrastrado a esa espantosa reunión en la sede de la JSF el día anterior, pero también se odiaba por haber sido cobarde y causarles más problemas a las dos personas frente a él. Volvió a sentirse culpable al ver el cansancio reflejado en esos rostros que conocía tan bien. 

-Realmente lamento todas las molestias que les he estado causando- se inclinó profundamente ante ellos, disculpándose desde el fondo de su corazón. 

-Está bien, Yuzuru-san. No se puede evitar. Por ahora Fujimori-san le informará de la solución a la que fuimos capaces de llegar. 

-La JSF quiere que todo esto sea manejado con extrema discreción, nadie fuera de su círculo familiar debe enterarse de su condición y ya que será difícil ocultarlo de su entrenador tiene permitido informarle, también se le sugiere abstenerse de cualquier contacto, más allá del estrictamente necesario, con el padre del niño. Se deben evitar rumores que puedan empeorar aún más su situación. 

_"Por favor deje de arruinar su reputación y darnos más trabajo del que ya tenemos."_ Esa era la esencia del mensaje y Yuzu no los culpo por estar molestos. 

-Participará en el mundial y después de eso se hará el anuncio oficial de su retiro temporal alegando alguna lesión o enfermedad. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la prensa y los patrocinadores, lo único que Hanyu-senshuu debe hacer es ganar el mundial. 

Sonaba tan fácil cuando el representante de la JSF lo decía de ese modo, pero Yuzu sabía mejor, sus patrocinadores no estarían contentos y Brian tampoco. Lo había arruinado a lo grande y justo a las puertas de los juegos olímpicos. 

Todo lo que Yuzu siempre había querido, todo por lo que había luchado durante todos esos años, empujándose a sí mismo hasta el punto de romperse, poniendo sangre, sudor y lágrimas en ello, todo se tambaleaba al borde de un precipicio a la espera del más ligero toque para caer. Y aún con todo eso no podía odiar a la pequeña vida creciendo en su interior, el amor que sentía por Javi le impedía hacerlo.

 

Al día siguiente su madre y él regresaron a Sendai, donde tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre y a su hermana. Su estómago se retorció ante la idea, no quería ver sus rostros nublarse con la decepción al ver como todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios fueron traicionados. 

-Lo siento mamá, papá, Saya- obligó a su voz a pasar por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta -Lamento haber decepcionado a la familia y a Japón. 

Yuzu estaba seguro de que ni todas las inclinaciones y disculpas del mundo serían suficientes para remediar lo que había hecho, pero aun asi continuo soltando palabras de disculpa, tenia que asumir su responsabilidad. 

-Niño tonto, a mí no me importa nada de eso- su madre lo tomó por los hombros y lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo que le hizo doler los huesos -somos una familia, tu padre, tu hermana y yo seguiremos apoyándote no importa lo que pase. Tú siempre serás nuestro orgullo. Nunca lo olvides. 

Ahí de pie frente a su padre, volvió a sentirse como un niño de cinco años esperando a ser castigado por haber hecho una travesura. Bajo la mirada avergonzado, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. 

-Todo estará bien. Y deja de disculparte, tienes prohibido volver a decir lo lamento delante de los miembro de esta familia. 

Sin saber cómo se vio envuelto en un torpe abrazo grupal, con su padre dando pequeños golpecitos a su espalda un par de veces y si Yuzu no estuviera llorando se habría reído de su torpe intento de ser cariñoso, pero en ese momento eso era suficiente. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de su padre mientras una silenciosa Saya le revolvía el cabello asegurándole que todo pasaría, que en un par de años estarian riéndose de todo el asunto. 

Y él quiso creerle.

 

_ Esa noche soñó con los juegos olímpicos de Sochi. Su corazón encogiendose en su pecho cuando la versión más joven de él, de pie sobre el pódium, lo observó fijamente. Yuzu no pudo evitar estremecerse por la frialdad que se mostraba en esos ojos. La decepción y el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado mostrándose claramente en ese rostro casi infantil.  _

_ -Pudimos haber estado aquí de nuevo, Yuzu. Pudimos haber sido los campeones. _

Despertó con el inicio de un ataque de asma, su pecho doliendo y sus pulmones negándose a recibir el aire que tan desesperadamente trataba de enviarles. Busco a tientas entre los cajones su inhalador, sintiéndose mejor cuando el medicamento comenzo a hacer efecto. El estrés y las fuertes emociones que se revolvian en su interior estaban empeorando su asma, no quería volver a esos días donde tenía que dejar de entrenar debido a ello. Odiaba esa debilidad, al igual que odiaba el regusto amargo que el medicamento dejaba en su boca.

_ Inhala. _

  
_Exhala._

  
_Inhala._

  
_Exhala._

 

La semana de descanso terminó y tuvo que dejar su amada Sendai para volver a Toronto. Faltaba menos de un mes para el mundial y ahora más que nunca tenía que esforzarse, se lo debía a Japón, a su familia, a Brian y a sus fans. 

Caminando por los familiares pasillos del Cricket, se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema con Brian. Tal vez sería mejor para él acudir a Tracy en busca de ayuda. 

El hielo le dio la bienvenida como a un viejo amigo. El frío colandose por su cuello poniendole la piel de gallina, sus patines deslizándose con esa facilidad conocida, la brisa helada en su rostro ayudándole a despejar su mente, casi haciéndole olvidar el horror de las últimas dos semanas. Se permitio soñar por un momento, hasta que la vista de cierto patinador lo regreso de golpe a la realidad.

Ahí estaba Javi, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos castaños, cálidos como tardes de verano, con esa sonrisa que brillaba igual que el sol de mediodía. Sin poder evitarlo, Yuzu le devolvio la sonrisa, aunque un poco más apagada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Como una polilla a la luz, él también se había visto irremediablemente atraído por Javi.

_"¿No tengo remedio, verdad?"_


	5. IV

Me tienes en tus manos  
y me lees lo mismo que un libro.  
Sabes lo que yo ignoro  
y me dices las cosas que no me digo.  
Me aprendo en ti más que en mí mismo.  
Tú eres como mi casa,  
eres como mi muerte, amor mío.

Jaime Sabines, Me tienes en tus manos.

 

Patinaron uno al lado del otro, despacio, sin prisa, como si los ojos de águila de Brian no estuvieran siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Casi podían escuchar el grito que vendría después, instándolos a volver al entrenamiento. Pero el grito nunca llegó y Javi fue lo suficientemente audaz como para empezar una charla.

-¿Estas bien?- se sintió un poco tonto al preguntar eso cuando era obvio que el otro patinador no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería escuchar su voz.

-Mmm- un sonido que no decía nada acompañado de un pequeño asentimiento es todo lo que obtuvo, y por un momento Javi se vio transportado a esos primeros días cuando empezaron a entrenar juntos, esos días en que era casi imposible obtener una respuesta de más de dos palabras del japonés. 

-Aún después de cinco años sigo sin poder notar la diferencia entre el “Mmm” bueno y el “Mmm” malo. Podría usted, señor Hanyu, explicarle al público ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ambos?- Javi intento hacer su mejor imitación de un reportero, con la voz más seria y profesional de la que fue capaz, extendiendo su brazo con el puño cerrado en una burda imitación de un micrófono.

Yuzu no dijo nada y en su lugar cubrió su rostro, ocultando su expresión. Javi reconocía ese gesto, Yuzu hacía eso cuando trataba de suprimir su risa para evitar que los descubrieran perdiendo el tiempo. Su cuerpo temblando mientras pequeños sonidos escapaban a través de sus manos enguantadas. Verlo de ese modo siempre había hecho a Javi sentirse cálido por dentro. 

Su mano se dirigió instintivamente a la parte posterior del cuello de Yuzu, acariciando cariñosamente la suave piel debajo de sus dedos y sintiendo como el otro patinador se encogía ante su tacto.

-¡Hey! Javi, Yuzu. Ni crean que no los estoy viendo, regresen a entrenar- y ahí estaba, mamá Orser imponiendo el orden, Javi estaba seguro de que Brian lo mataría si alguna vez lo descubría llamándolo mamá Orser. Sonrió para sus adentros con diversión.

-Ya voy, ya voy- grito por encima del hombro mientras iba en pos de Yuzu, que empezó a alejarse tan pronto como escucho la voz de Brian. Siempre le había sorprendido lo rápido que el chico podía ser en la pista, y también lo torpe que podía ser fuera de ella.

-Oye Yuzu, espera…- su voz murió en su garganta cuando vio ese triple Axel perfecto, impecable e imposiblemente hermoso, igual al patinador que lo ejecutaba. Después de eso Yuzu solo se enfoco en el entrenamiento. Javi suspiro con resignación al darse cuenta de que Yuzu trataba de evitarlo.

_Tal vez fui un tonto al pensar que las cosas entre nosotros seguirían iguales despues de esa noche._

- _Claro, porque para Yuzu debe haber sido de lo más romantico verte recibir una llamada de tu novia despues de haber hecho el amor con él-_ esa vocesita traidora susurro en su mente. Tuvo deseos de golpear su cabeza contra el hielo.

Al parecer el dios del patinaje escuchó su deseo porque minutos despues fallo un salto y cayo pesadamente sobre la pista. Recibió el dolor con los brazos abiertos.

 

Yuzu estaba evitando a Javi, no por algún resentimiento contra él, más bien por miedo. Siempre había sido demasiado fácil hablar con Javi, de sus sueños, de sus preocupaciones, de sus problemas. Pero él sabía que este no era un buen momento para contarle sobre el bebé. La temporada no había ido bien para ambos, pero Javi era el más afectado, perturbarlo ahora que parecía estar haciéndolo mejor podría ser contraproducente para su rendimiento en el mundial. Yuzu no quería eso. 

Su mente divagaba, tratando de escapar del estrés, mientras estaba sentado ahí frente a una Tracy sin palabras. Al menos su reacción no parecía tan mala si lo comparaba con todos los escenarios que había estado imaginando durante la noche anterior.

-¿Embarazo?- Yuzu asintio docilmente ante una Tracy estupefacta. Ella realmente no se hubiera imaginado eso ni en el más loco de sus sueños. -¿Quién es el padre?... no, olvida lo que acabo de decir, creo que es demasiado obvio quien es. 

Yuzu se sorprendió por un momento antes de enrojecer hasta las orejas. Se pregunto que tan obvios eran como para que todo el mundo asumiera que Javi era el padre.

-Se lo que estas pensando en esa cabecita tuya y la respuesta es sí, demasiado obvios, esa quimica entre ustedes solo podía terminar en una cosa. Aunque creo que nadie espero este tipo de consecuencias. ¿Él lo sabe?

-No... aún no.

-Bueno, tiene sentido, no estaria tan tranquilo si lo supiera. Con que un embarazo, eh?- aún no podía asimilar del todo la noticia.

Tracy había visto algunos reportajes respecto a ese tema. En esa epoca donde la información podía ser compartida en cuestión de minutos, la mayoria de la gente sabía acerca de los embarazos masculinos, una rareza de la naturaleza que para los involucrados podía ser una bendición o una maldición. Algunos pensaban que no valía la pena arriesgar sus vidas en un embarazo lleno de complicaciones que al final rara vez se veía recompensado con el exito.

Y eso era solo en hombres comunes que vivían una vida relativamente normal. Por lo que el caso de Yuzu se complicaba aún más, el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer en el entrenamiento, los saltos, las caídas. Solo de pensar en las caídas hizo a Tracy estremecerse. 

-Deberías retirarte del mundial. Esto es muy peligroso, Yuzu. Tu salud podria verse comprometida, por no hablar de la vida del bebé. Podrías perderlo si continuas con esto.

-Lo se.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece, chico- Tracy estaba enojada, cómo realmente enojada.

-Tengo... hacerlo...ganar por Japón... la JSF dijo*- en ese momento la expresión de tracy cambio del enojo a la compasión y de vuelta al enojo. 

Ella conocia a Yuzu, sabia lo generoso que podia ser, también sabía que desde el terremoto había asumido una actitud de completa dedicación a la gente de su país; por eso le enojaba tanto que la JSF se aprovechara de ese amor para presionarlo hasta el punto en que podria poner en riesgo su salud y la vida de su bebé. Estaba aun más enojada porque sabía que ella no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hablaremos con Brian mañana. Y más vale que te prepares porque yo soy nada comparada con él- suspiro pesadamente, ella sabia que Brian seria un dolor en el trasero los proximos días.

Sintiendo lastima por el pobre chico sentado frente a ella, se acerco y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, de una manera casi maternal.

_Esto no deberia ser así, Yuzu. Tu deberias estar descansando tranquilamente en tu casa y no aquí, arriesgando todo por un puñado de hombres en trajes que piensan que pueden usarte como les de la gana._ Prefirió guardarse su opinion para si misma, mientras pensaba qué podrían hacer para ayudar a ese obstinado chico.

 

Tres días después de haber llegado a Toronto, una reunión se llevó a cabo en la oficina de Brian tarde en la noche, cuando todos los patinadores se habían retirado. Tracy, Yuzu y el representante de la JSF, Yuma Fujimori contemplaban a un agitado Brian que parecía a punto de empezar a gritar en cualquier momento. Tracy apretó suavemente la mano de Yuzu en una delicada muestra de apoyo.

-¡Esto… por dios!- Brian paso sus manos por su rostro en un intento de controlarse a sí mismo. Sus dos mejores pupilos. Él era el menos indicado para juzgarlos, y en otro tipo de situación tal vez incluso los habría felicitado. Demonios, todos sabían que había algo ahí, se necesitaría ser ciego o estúpido para no darse cuenta.

¿Pero esto? Todos los planes que habían hecho, las preparaciones, el esfuerzo invertido, todo se le resbalo como agua entre los dedos con la simple mención de una palabra. Embarazo. A menos de un mes del mundial y a menos de un año para las olimpiadas.

Trato de regular su respiración agitada, en un intento de deshacer esa incomoda sensación en su pecho, sentía que iba a estallar si no decía nada.

-Yuzu, esto… todo por lo que trabajamos… yo simplemente no puedo entenderlo. Entre Javi y tú, siempre pensé que eras el más responsable de los dos. Al parecer me equivoque. Ya perdiste la medalla de oro en el 4CC por esto ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora con el mundial?... Y según veo el otro tonto aun no lo sabe, ¿verdad?- su voz agitada y llena de disgusto trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Yuzu. 

-No- la voz de Yuzu se quebró y por un segundo Brian estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero su enfado fue mayor. 

-¡Ah, la bendita ignorancia! Al menos uno de los dos tontos podrá participar en el mundial. No me mires con esa cara sorprendida, no puedes entrenar en tu estado, el mundial está fuera de la cuestión. La JSF debería enviar pronto el anuncio de tu retiro.

-Lo lamento Sr. Orser pero la JSF no hará tal cosa, Hanyu-senshuu continuara su entrenamiento e ira al mundial- la voz de Yuma Fujimori se elevó por sobre la diatriba de Brian y por un momento la habitación quedo en silencio. La cara de Brian deformándose en una mueca de desagrado aun mayor, si eso era posible.

-¡¿Acaso están locos?!- Tracy y Yuzu sintieron las mismas ganas de cubrir sus oídos ante el grito de Brian.- Yuzuru puede volver a competir después, aun es joven, pero si lo fuerzan en este momento podrían causarle un daño irreparable. Definitivamente no lo acepto, me niego a entrenarlo para el mundial. Podrá regresar a entrenar hasta que el bebé haya nacido.

-Si usted se niega, entonces él volverá a Japón donde podrá entrenar por su cuenta. Él no regresara más a Canada, no con alguien que se niega a entrenarlo- Brian no podía creer lo que ese hombre decía. Realmente tenía ganas de golpear algo.

-¡No! Ustedes dijeron que yo seguiría entrenando aquí después de que mi bebé nazca, lo prometieron- las palabras de Yuzu llenaron la habitación, y aunque Brian no podía entender el rápido japonés en el que hablaba, por su tono desesperado era obvio que se estaba negando.

Yuma Fujimori guardo silencio y la tensión en la oficina creció hasta un punto casi insoportable. 

-Está bien. Seguiré entrenando a Yuzu. Pero con una condición, después del mundial le contara todo a Javi. Sé que quieren mantener todo oculto, pero Javi es el padre y tiene todo el derecho a saberlo.

-Eso no… está bien, hablare con mis superiores sobre su petición- al ver la cara enojada de Brian, Yuma Fujimori acepto a regañadientes

Después de quedarse solo en su oficina y haberse calmado un poco, Brian reflexiono sobre todo el asunto. Había aceptado seguir entrenando a Yuzuru porque sabía lo imprudente que podría llegar a ser con su salud, si lo dejaran entrenar solo podría ocurrir lo peor. Juzgó que era mejor para Yuzu quedarse en el Cricket, donde siempre podrían mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él. Suspiro rezando a todos los santos que conocía para que todo saliera bien.

 

A partir de entonces los días en el Cricket Club transcurrieron en una atmosfera tensa. Brian parecía cada vez más irritable, Tracy siempre rondando cerca de Yuzu, susurrándole cosas que Javi no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Yuzu parecía más cansado en esos días también, con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y un semblante apagado, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que sus saltos estuvieran peor que nunca. Por otro lado estaba el representante de la JSF, el señor cuatro ojos Yuma Fujimori, que siempre aparecía cuando Javi intentaba acercarse a Yuzu al final del entrenamiento. 

Todo era tan estresante. Había algo sucediendo y nadie parecía dispuesto a contarle nada. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más dolía, era no poder reducir la distancia que Yuzu parecía haber puesto entre ellos. 

Hasta que un día decidió que ya era suficiente. Contrario a su naturaleza, llego temprano al Cricket y se ocultó en los vestidores hasta que Yuzu llego, sabía que el molesto señor cuatro ojos, nunca entraría a ese lugar.

-¿Quieres fugarte conmigo?- Yuzu pensó que su corazón se detendría después del susto que Javi acababa de darle, le tomo unos segundos entender qué es lo que el español le había dicho. El silencio extendiéndose entre ellos, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y Yuzu tuvo ganas de llorar al ver la esperanza y en anhelo brillando en esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba. 

Muy lentamente tomo la mano que Javi le ofrecía, sabiendo que más tarde sería reprendido por esto. Pero justo en ese momento, no le importaba. Estaba cansado de preocuparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Todos sabemos que el ingles de Yuzu es un poco chuequillo jejeje así que algunas veces escribire sus dialogos mal a proposito :3


	6. V

Sólo tú y yo saben lo que ignora la gente a cambio   
un saludo ceremonioso y frío,   
porque nadie sospecha que es falso su desvío,   
ni cuánto amor esconde mi gesto indiferente.

José Ángel Buesa, Canción del amor prohibido

  
  
  
**_13 de Enero, Toronto, Canadá._**

 

—Javi… para... no… puedo… respirar— las manos de Javi volaron por las costillas de Yuzu provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas. El delgado cuerpo del patinador japonés se retorció en un intento de alejarse. Él no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, tal vez era un mal perdedor pero necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Javi haciendo el tonto después de un largo día de saltos y caídas, no tendrían entrenamiento al día siguiente por lo que podían jugar videojuegos hasta el amanecer si les daba la gana. Pero los controles yacían tirados en el piso mientras Javi trataba de matar a su compañero de juegos con un ataque de cosquillas después de haber sufrido cinco derrotas consecutivas.

El sofá parecía demasiado pequeño para los dos, sus extremidades se enredaban entre sí con cada movimiento, y tal vez fue la oscuridad de la estancia, la atmósfera juguetona o la cercanía que quemaba como fuego, pero un cambio se produjo entre ellos.

Las risas cesaron y solo se quedaron ahí, sumidos en un silencio tenso, expectantes, respirando agitadamente mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente los movimientos del otro en un intento de adivinar que seguiría a continuación.

El primero en moverse fue Javi. Sus dedos dejaron de hundirse en la piel de Yuzu y en su lugar acariciaron suavemente todo el camino hacia esa estrecha cintura que parecía un imán para ellos. Las manos de Yuzu que habían tratado inútilmente de alejarlo, ahora permanecían inmóviles entre ellos como un último y silencioso acto de resistencia. Una resistencia demasiado débil. 

Sus labios se encontraron en un toque tan ligero como una pluma, una suave caricia que poco a poco creció en algo más intenso y hambriento que solo les permitió separarse cuando el aire en sus pulmones fue insuficiente.

—Solo… esta noche… mío— Yuzu susurro esas suaves palabras en esa forma tan peculiar que tenia de hablar, pero Javi pudo entenderlo, él siempre podía entender lo que Yuzu quería decirle. Él también quería olvidarse de todo solo por ese instante.

Olvidar los prejuicios de la sociedad que lo ataban y que no le permitían a sus sentimientos florecer como desearía, olvidar que ya había alguien en su vida, olvidar las consecuencias que ese acto provocaría en su amistad de tantos años. Olvidaría hasta su propio nombre si Yuzu se lo pidiera. Solo por esa noche, ambos decidieron ser egoístas. Solo por esa noche dejaron de pensar y permitieron a sus corazones y cuerpos decir todo lo que habían estado callando por años.

El paseo del sofá a la cama fue torpe y desordenado.

Sus labios se negaron a separarse. Las manos de Yuzu se enredaron en el cuello y el cabello de Javi mientras éste luchaba por desatar los cordones de los pantalones de deporte de Yuzu. Era una batalla entre la urgencia y la paciencia, tanto como querían llegar a su destino también querían prolongar esos momentos lo más que pudieran.

Después de llegar a la cama Javi se mantuvo de pie a un lado de la misma, observando a Yuzu como si lo viera por primera vez. Sin luces en la habitación solo podía depender de la luz de la calle que se filtraba a través de las persianas mal cerradas, sus ojos siguieron el contorno del cuerpo desnudo de Yuzu recostado sobre la cálida manta de color rojo que era su favorita, el cabello revuelto y los pálidos brazos que se extendían en su dirección invitándolo a acercarse y fundirse con él, era hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Se inclinó sobre él y paseo sus manos por esa piel nívea que tantas noches había soñado con tocar. Sus dedos se dirigieron a esos lugares secretos que nadie más había tocado. Beso su largo cuello con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, y mordió juguetonamente sobre la manzana de adán disfrutando del pequeño jadeo que escapo de los labios de Yuzu.

—Javi…más— su suave voz entrecortada nunca le había parecido tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan erótica, tentadora, quería escucharla más.

Sus labios siguieron dejando un rastro de besos sobre esa piel suave y cálida, recorrió ese delgado cuerpo cubierto por fuertes y flexibles músculos mientras sus dedos se mantenían ocupados más al sur preparando a Yuzu para lo que seguía.

El momento llego y Javi trato de ser lo más suave que pudo, deslizándose lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron, en ese momento creyó que podía rozar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos. Beso cariñosamente las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de Yuzu, sintiendo su sabor salado en la punta de la lengua, continuo bajando para besar sus mejillas y esos labios hinchados que tenían un deje de dulzura que nunca se cansaría de probar.

— ¿Estas bien?— en la oscuridad de la habitación su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos, la voz de un desconocido, la voz de alguien enamorado. La voz que por tanto tiempo había tratado de silenciar.

—Sí…— sus cuerpos se mantuvieron inmóviles, dándole a Yuzu el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a las nuevas sensaciones, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron tratando de expresar esas palabras que parecían flotar entre ellos pero que no se atrevían a decir.

Para el pueblo de Yuzu las palabras eran importantes, así que se debían escoger las palabras correctas para transmitir los sentimientos deseados; y en ese instante había sentimientos que necesitaba expresar desesperadamente y las palabras en inglés, que sonaban simples y sin gracia, simplemente no lograban abarcar cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos por Javi.

— _Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Javi yo…_ _te amo—_ las palabras se derramaron de los hinchado labios de Yuzu en un japonés suave y fluido sabiendo que Javi las entendería.

Sus manos subieron al rostro de Javi. Paseo las yemas de los dedos por su cabello, su frente, por sus gruesas cejas, sus parpados y las ojeras que parecían nunca irse por completo, las líneas de expresión en las esquinas de sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas sin afeitar y por ultimo sus labios entreabiertos. Si esa noche era la única que tendrían, entonces, quería grabar cada pequeño detalle de ese rostro, de esa noche, en lo más profundo de su memoria. Quería que fuera como un tatuaje que permaneciera con él por el resto de su vida.

— _Yo también te amo_ — para Javi las palabras en su lengua materna eran toscas comparadas a las de Yuzu, pero estaban llenas de sinceridad. Él también deseaba transmitirle esos sentimientos que habían permanecido demasiado tiempo estancados en su interior.

Y como si esa fuera la señal que por la que hubieran estado esperando, comenzaron a moverse de esa manera lenta y un poco torpe en que los amantes primerizos suelen hacer, buscando su propio ritmo.

Pronto la habitación se llenó del sonido de jadeos que eran silenciados por besos, suaves gemidos y el sonido de piel encontrándose con piel.

—Javi…Javi…Javi

A Javi le gustaba escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con esa voz jadeante, sentir esas delgadas manos aferrándose a su rostro para atraerlo a un desesperado beso y la sensación de esos poderosos muslos apretándose con más fuerza a su alrededor a medida que el momento se acercaba.

Y ahí estaba.

Cuando los espasmos de un orgasmo recorrieron las extremidades de Yuzu su espalda se arqueo bellamente como durante un Ina Bauer, su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso y Javi lo sostuvo contra su pecho con su respiración caliente haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

Yuzu podía sentir a Javi en sus huesos, en su piel y en los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Pudo sentirlo moverse sobre y dentro de él hasta que su propio orgasmo llegó. Esa sensación como una descarga eléctrica que les hizo aferrarse al cuerpo del otro como si no hubiera un mañana, y que se desvaneció lentamente solo dejando un par de cuerpos agotados a su paso.

Esa noche llena de caricias y palabras susurradas en la oscuridad se quedaría grabada para siempre en sus memorias.

 

Era demasiado temprano en la madrugada y algo había despertado a Javi. No quería abrir los ojos, el sueño aún tenía sus garras clavadas en él así que se abrazó un poco más fuerte al delgado cuerpo de Yuzu que en esos momentos yacía profundamente dormido entre sus brazos y trato de volver a sumirse en la dulce oscuridad del sueño. El molesto zumbido proveniente de la mesilla al lado de su cama le hizo suspirar con irritación. Tenía que apagar la maldita cosa si quería continuar durmiendo.

Muy lentamente se alejó de Yuzu para poder tomar su teléfono, estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando la pantalla se iluminó y un nombre apareció. Un nombre que le hizo sentir culpable y que hizo desaparecer su felicidad anterior como si esta solo hubiera sido un sueño. No quería responder la llamada, en verdad no quería y menos después de lo que él y Yuzu habían hecho, pero esa parte estúpida suya que solía hacer acto de presencia en las situaciones más importantes escogió ese momento para asomar su fea cabeza.

Como un condenado a muerte se levantó de la cama y caminó por la pequeña sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Miki— su voz se quebró un poco al decir su nombre, no era bueno manejando los sentimientos de culpa.

—Perdón por despertarte, solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo. ¿Está bien que lo hagamos ahora? No es algo tan urgente así que tal vez preferirías que te llame más tarde?

—Está bien, yo no…— su voz se desvaneció sin atreverse a decir más.

—Hace unos días ambos nos alteramos y no pudimos terminar de hablar, nosotros…

—¿Javi?— la voz de Yuzu lo hizo girarse tan rápido que se perdió la última parte de las palabras de Miki. Su rostro debía lucir lo suficientemente culpable como para que Yuzu adivinara con quien estaba hablando.

El dolor que se reflejó en esas suaves facciones fue como un golpe de realidad, y solo entonces se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al tomar esa llamada.

—¿Javi? ¿Estas escuchando?— la voz de Miki, tranquila como siempre, parecía sonar demasiado fuerte en la silenciosa cocina. Yuzu se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y regresó a la habitación.

—Lo siento, Miki. Te llamaré más tarde— terminó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta y corrió hasta la habitación donde un Yuzu a medio vestir se encontraba.

—Yuzu yo lo…

—No…digas nada. Creo que… ya es…momento de irme— su voz temblorosa luchando con las palabras se quebró un par de veces y Javi se acercó tratando de hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no verlo llorar. Pero Yuzu lo alejo con una fuerza que nadie creería de un cuerpo que parecía tan delgado.

Supo que era mejor no empujar las cosas, Yuzu no era alguien a quien debías presionar, eso solo empeoraría más la situación. Así que solo se quedó allí, observándolo tomar sus cosas y salir del apartamento como si el lugar se estuviera incendiando.

 


	7. VI

_Sólo tú y yo sabemos por qué mi boca miente,_   
_relatando la historia de un fugaz amorío;_   
_y tú apenas me escuchas y yo no te sonrío..._   
_Y aún nos arde en los labios algún beso reciente._

José Ángel Buesa, Canción del amor prohibido

—Miki y yo… terminamos— en la voz de Javi había un rastro de culpa que se mezclaba con la resignación. Herir a alguien que no había hecho más que amarte, y esperar pacientemente a que un día correspondieras de igual forma, podía hacerte sonar así de miserable.

Yuzu no supo qué decir, y sólo murmuró un pequeño y apagado —Lo siento. 

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero tal vez parecería que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que al fin pudieran estar juntos, pero Yuzu no pensaba igual.

Yuzu no podía negar que la parte egoísta en él se sintió feliz con la noticia, pero, aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que Miki había sido muy importante para Javi, más que una amante era una amiga y una fuente de apoyo constante, por no hablar de Himawari, esa pequeña que Javi quería como a una hija.

Durante unos minutos lo único que rompía la paz entre ellos era el característico sonido de los columpios, metal rozando contra metal, un sonido que en esos momentos era más tranquilizador que irritante. Un sonido repetitivo, constante, rutinario como lo fueron sus vidas hasta hace apenas un par de meses atrás. 

—... las cosas no iban muy bien desde hace algunos meses. Las discusiones empezaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Ese día cuando nosotros... ella llamó para decirme que nos diéramos un tiempo, más tarde después del europeo ambos decidimos terminar con esa relación que ya no hacía feliz a ninguno de los dos.

Javi intentó sonreír, como siempre hacía cuando quería aligerar la tensión, pero en ese momento con un rostro demacrado y la tristeza brillando en sus ojos, realmente era un espectáculo doloroso de ver. 

Ambos estaban en situaciones similares, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con sus propios sentimientos de culpa y no sabiendo cómo compensar el daño hecho. Sus heridas aún estaban frescas y ni todo el amor que pudieran sentir el uno por el otro podía curarlas, era necesario tiempo, un tiempo que Yuzu sentía que no tenían. 

—Lamento si lo que sucedió entre… nosotros tuvo algo…

—No, no, no, Yuzu por favor no hagas eso— Javi interrumpió rápidamente la disculpa de Yuzu sabiendo que el japonés trataría de culparse por lo sucedido. —Las cosas entre ella y yo simplemente no funcionaron, fue mi culpa, solo mía, mi culpa por no aceptar lo que sentía por ti.

—También mi culpa…si yo te hubiera…hablado sobre mis sentimientos tal vez…

—Probablemente te habría rechazado y hubiéramos terminado peor— Javi deslizó sus manos sobre su rostro sabiendo que su yo de unos años atrás habría hecho exactamente lo que acababa de decir, y eso habría sido horrible.

Por varios años habían estado engañándose, Yuzu fingiendo que solo quería a Javi como a un amigo y Javi fingiendo no ver la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por el patinador japonés. Pero durante esa fría noche de enero ambos se dejaron llevar, se cansaron de preocuparse y de fingir que la relación que tenían era solo una buena amistad. 

Se habían cansado de ser los grandes mentirosos que eran.

Y ahora ahí estaban, sentados en los columpios de un desolado parque que era un silencioso testigo de su intento por aclarar las cosas.

En verdad, un par de tontos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, no sabiendo qué más decir, hasta que Javi miró al cielo y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Me gustaría ver ese tono azul profundo del cielo que me recuerda a ese niño que se divertía mientras corría bajo el abrasador sol de Madrid, para mí, ver ese color significa que habrá tanto sol que las sombras se irán— en ese momento la mirada de Javi parecía tan lejana y Yuzu supo que ya no estaban hablando simplemente del sol y las sombras.

Pero desafortunadamente eso era Toronto y no Madrid, era un día normal de invierno donde la calidez del sol luchaba por abrirse paso a través de una gruesa capa de nubes que prometían una nueva nevada a pesar de estar a solo un par de días de la primavera.

— _Sora no Aoi_ — a Yuzu también le gustaba ese color, _Aoi_. Azul. 

—Sí, _Aoi_ — las palabras de Javi le hicieron darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, giro el cuello un poco para poder verlo. Javi seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo, luciendo triste y cansado, con el rostro pensativo de alguien que estaba meditando cuidadosamente que hacer a continuación.

—La JSF descubrió lo que hicimos— Javi giró la cabeza, tan rápido que Yuzu temió por un segundo que se hubiera luxado el cuello, antes de alzar la voz. 

— ¡¿Lo saben?! Espera, ellos no fueron demasiado duros contigo, ¿o sí? — en un segundo todo el aire melancólico a su alrededor desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación. Yuzu se habría reído de él en cualquier otra situación.

—Se enteraron… durante el cuatro continentes…no sé cómo— Yuzu se sintió terrible por mentirle, pero era necesario— debo ganar el mundial, ellos quieren que no estemos cerca… distracción.

—Ah, así que por eso el señor cuatro ojos no se despega de ti. Deberían saber que demasiada presión no es buena para ti—… no quiero que te rompan. Javi de verdad se sintió horrible por esa situación, sabía lo estrictos que podrían llegar a ser los japoneses con la cuestión de los escándalos y más con alguien tan famoso como Yuzu. 

—Son consecuencias… yo sabía cuándo decidí estar contigo.

—Desearía poder decir que yo también pensé en las consecuencias, pero eso sería una vil mentira.

—Después del mundial, hay algo muy importante que… debo decirte. 

— ¿Qué es?

—No puedo decirlo ahora…— el tono grave de Yuzu le dijo a Javi que no obtendría nada más, así que solo pudo quedarse ahí tratando de adivinar qué era eso tan importante. Tal vez era algo con respecto a ellos, Javi solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Siguieron balanceándose lentamente en los columpios sin la incómoda atmósfera que los había envuelto durante los pasados días, era casi como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, como esos días en que solo eran amigos.

Después de levantarse de los columpios decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar, Javi se acercó a Yuzu lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

— ¿Puedo? – Javi susurro con la frente pegada a la de Yuzu, con las manos cómodamente descansando a los lados de ese delgado cuello que le era tan familiar como el suyo propio. 

— ¿Necesitas pedir permiso después de todo… lo que me hiciste aquella vez? – Yuzu podía ser divertido en las situaciones más inesperadas, siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa a Javi sin proponérselo. 

—Solo trataba de ser amable, Yuzu.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que carecía de la fuerza y el hambre de los primeros besos que habían compartido. Era solo un suave y cálido roce de labios que para otros tal vez no significaría mucho, pero que para ellos fue la prueba de que estaban bien. Tal vez lo suyo seguía sin tener un nombre, pero estaban bien y se asegurarían de mantener su relación lo más cómoda posible hasta que el mundial finalizará y por fin pudieran tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer.

Y así su pequeña fuga llego a su fin. 

Más tarde recibieron la charla sobre ser responsables y después de un par de miradas fulminantes, Brian los dejó marchar. 

En general no estuvo tan mal, tal vez porque Brian se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que hubieran hablado los hizo estar un poco más relajados y patinadores relajados era igual a buen entrenamiento, y buen entrenamiento era igual a buenos resultados en las competiciones.

* * *

Los días corrían con rapidez y Yuzu estaba cada vez más preocupado. Su rendimiento había bajado considerablemente. Su vientre dolía cada vez que despegaba para un salto, el dolor le hacía perder la concentración y fallar más de lo que debería. Por no hablar de la presión que la JSF, los fans y los medios estaban poniendo sobre él sumado al estrés de pensar en cómo hablar con Javi sobre el bebé, todas esas cosas estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

Cada vez era más consciente de la falta de energía tanto física como mental, y ni hablar de los cambios de humor que no le ayudaban a ser precisamente la persona más sonriente en esos momentos.

Estaba practicando la rutina de Let’s go crazy, todo parecía ir bien hasta que durante una de sus piruetas su estómago se apretó con las familiares náuseas y tuvo que correr fuera de la pista. 

Se inclinó sobre el retrete con las arcadas haciendo temblar su cuerpo pero nada salió, esa mañana como tantas otras apenas y probó bocado. Sus ojos ardieron con lágrimas y se sintió tan estúpido por ello, nunca le había gustado llorar, si tenía tiempo para llorar entonces tenía tiempo para practicar más. Estaba tan frustrado.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? — la voz de Javi y la pequeña palmada en su espalda lo sobresaltaron. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado como para que Brian lo hubiera mandado a buscarlo.

—Sí, lo estoy, solo necesito un…— una nueva oleada de arcadas le hizo inclinarse sobre el retrete de nuevo. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber cerrado la puerta del cubículo, no quería mostrarle una imagen tan fea de sí mismo a Javi.

—Nunca he visto a personas sanas lucir tan mal, Yuzu— Javi talló suaves círculos sobre su espalda en un intento de ayudarlo a calmarse. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que Javi estuviera ahí para reconfortarlo, era algo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Después de diez minutos más, Yuzu por fin estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse de pie. Javi lo ayudó a caminar hacia el lavabo cuando sus patines no ayudaron con los mareos y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Lavó su boca hasta que el horrible sabor amargo desapareció, salpicó agua sobre su rostro para eliminar las gotas de sudor frío y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Javi reflejados en el espejo.

—Estoy bien, Javi.

—Sí, sí, ve y dile eso a alguien que te crea. Vamos, regresemos antes de que Brian y Tracy vengan a buscarte también.

Yuzu sonrió ante el tono en parte regaño en parte broma de Javi, acarició brevemente su vientre antes de seguir al español de vuelta a la pista. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el futuro no era tan oscuro como pensaba.


	8. VII

_No lo salves de la tristeza, soledad,_  
_no lo cures de la ternura que lo enferma._  
_Dale dolor, apriétalo en tus manos,_  
_muérdele el corazón hasta que aprenda._  
_No lo consueles, déjalo tirado_  
_sobre su lecho como un haz de yerba._

Jaime Sabines, No lo salves de la tristeza, soledad.

  
_**Helsinki, Finlandia.** _

—Javi, ya pasamos por esto el año pasado— Brian no necesitaba decir nada más, su voz cansada y la irritación en su rostro lo decían todo.

Se habían reunido en una pequeña sala en el vestíbulo del hotel, donde Javi y otra buena cantidad de patinadores se hospedarían por poco más de una semana, para discutir los horarios de práctica y otras cuestiones con respecto a los elementos de los programas. Pero el español estaba en serios problemas.

Patines perdidos. De nuevo.

_¡Hola, desesperación, mi vieja amiga!_

—Ya están trabajando en ello, acabo de llamarlos de nuevo. Todo saldrá bien, Brian.

—Por tu bien y por mi salud mental espero que eso sea cierto.

—Ya, ya. No fue culpa suya, Brian— la siempre conciliadora Tracy salió en su defensa.

—He escuchado esa frase mucho últimamente. Deja de tratar de excusarlos, Tracy, o terminaras echándolos a perder.

—Oh vamos, Brian— Tracy rodo los ojos de una forma tan graciosa que Javi tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me mires así, sabes que es cierto. Eres peor que una madre, primero Yuzu y ahora Javi…

Javi se acurruco más en el cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentado y guardo silencio ante el pequeño intercambio de sus entrenadores, feliz de dejar de ser el blanco del mal humor de Brian.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Tracy más tarde.

En ese lapso de tiempo donde su mente era libre de vagar, se permitió pensar en Yuzu y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No pudo verlo durante el registro porque Yuzu arribó antes que él y desapareció sin que pudieran encontrarse. Se sintió nostálgico al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando los dos de ellos hacían fila juntos y bromeaban con los otros patinadores, pero los tiempos cambiaban y la gente cambiaba con ellos.

Una imagen de un Yuzu pálido asalto sus pensamientos y se preguntó si el otro chico estaría bien. El japonés había estado muy extraño las últimas semanas y Javi estaba frustrado porque sabía que algo estaba mal pero Yuzu no parecía dispuesto a contarle nada. A veces le desesperaba la forma en que el chico siempre prefería guardar silencio aun cuando lo que llevara dentro lo estuviera matando. Su pecho dolió al pensar que quizás la confianza que existió entre ellos en el pasado nunca volvería.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad. Brian y Tracy habían dejado de lado su pequeña riña para volver a su silenciosa conversación sobre horarios y prácticas. No presto mucha atención a eso y en su lugar observó la pantalla de su teléfono que brillaba con un mensaje de su representante, Jorge.

Javi se entretuvo dibujando el contorno de los coloridos tulipanes impresos en un folleto que tomó de algún lugar, quería distraerse con cualquier cosa en un intento por no pensar en la discusión que Jorge y él habían tenido unos días antes de viajar a Helsinki. Pero su mente, que era una conocida traidora, revivió todo el asunto con una claridad repulsiva.

_— ¿Tú y tu compañero de pista tienen algo?— no necesitaba aclarar quién era el compañero de pista al que se refería. Se había esforzado en mantener un tono ligero como si fuera una charla sobre el clima, pero Javi lo notó, la preocupación debajo de toda esa mascara de desinterés._

_— ¿Algo como qué?— el último recurso de Javi fue hacerse el loco, pero no funciono, pronto tuvo a Jorge frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo como si acabara de escuchar una idiotez. Lo cual podría ser el caso. —Entre él y yo no hay nada. Solo somos amigos_  
  
_Y en verdad no estaba mintiendo del todo. Era cierto que Yuzu y él tenían sentimientos por el otro, también habían pasado una noche juntos, pero su relación aún permanecía en el limbo. Por otro lado la sola idea de exponer a Yuzu de esa manera le resultaba inaceptable, incluso aunque la persona frente a él se tratara de un amigo de su entera confianza._

_—Vamos, hombre. Ya sabes que conmigo no tienes de que preocuparte, puedes confiar en mi como tu amigo y representante. Además eso es algo que se rumorea desde hace algún tiempo, que no te lo haya preguntado antes es otra cosa._

_—Ya te dije que solo somos amigos. Esos son solo rumores que los fans inventan para cotillear un rato. Y no entiendo por qué estas sacando a colación ese tema sin importancia justo ahora._

_—Pregunto porque ese tema sin importancia parece interesarles mucho a tus patrocinadores de La liga. Pidieron que seas más moderado con tus muestras de cariño en público._

_— ¿Pero qué cojones con eso? ¿Qué me modere con qué?— exclamó molesto. Ya suficiente tenía con no poder acercarse a Yuzu en privado debido a la JSF como para que ahora no pudiera hacerlo en público tampoco._

_—Cálmate, que no soy yo el que te está prohibiendo nada. Firmaste un contrato, Javi, y ahora tienes que obedecer lo que ellos te pidan._

_—Pero ellos no tienen derecho a…_

_—Técnicamente sí tienen derecho a pedirte eso, en el contrato se estipula la clase de imagen que quieren que des. Nada de escándalos o cualquier otra actitud que los haga ver mal. Supongo que están tratando de evitar cualquier asunto incomodo como el de las olimpiadas de Sochi._

_—Pensé que ya había pagado con creces por ese maldito error._

_—Y lo has hecho mi querido amigo. Pero si no quieres tener problemas legales por incumplimiento de las clausulas del contrato será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando._

Suspiró pesadamente y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había firmado un contrato con el diablo. Verdaderamente una situación molesta que no dejaba de incomodarle. Y hablando de incomodidades, sin sus patines a la vista tenía el día libre de prácticas pero en lugar de descansar debía ir a un estadio de futbol, encontrarse con algunos jugadores y hacer toda la publicidad que sus patrocinadores querían. _Genial_. No es que odiara el futbol, al contrario, era una de sus grandes pasiones pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos.

Después de repasar por milésima vez todo el plan para los próximos días se despidió de Brian y Tracy. Luego se dirigió a cumplir con su deber con la mejor actitud que pudo reunir porque ese era su trabajo, y no importa que tanto le molestaran algunas cosas, tenía que cumplir como el adulto responsable que era, o que intentaba ser.

_Quiero verte, Yuzu…_

* * *

  ** _30 **de** marzo, Helsinki, Finlandia._ **

La adrenalina corría espesa por su sangre, acelerando su corazón y volviéndolo muy consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. La pista parecía enorme, totalmente a juego con las gradas llenas de gente expectante que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hicieran. Todo el ruido, los aplausos y el invisible peso de esas miradas creaban un ambiente en el que era difícil respirar. Por un momento Yuzu se sintió mareado.

Patinó al lado de sus cinco compañeros hacía el centro de la pista donde cada uno espero su turno para ser presentado. Aplaudió y saludo al público y se concentró en calentar apropiadamente. Trató de respirar, enfocándose en lo que necesitaba hacer. La tensión subió un par de niveles cuando el tiempo de calentar terminó. Se reunió con Brian y Tracy en la valla para escuchar algún último consejo.

—Trata de soltar tu cuerpo un poco más, estas muy tenso y eso afectara tus movimientos— asintió a las palabras de Tracy mientras tomaba algo de agua en un intento por refrescar su garganta seca y calmar el molesto cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Tus saltos estuvieron bien hoy, Yuzu, no hay ningún problema. Puedes hacerlo— Brian palmeo el brazo de Yuzu una última vez, y acercó al oso Pooh para una última caricia antes de que su dueño se dirigiera de nuevo al centro de la pista.

El japonés respiró profundamente, se colocó en la pose inicial y esperó a que Let’s go crazy inundara el recinto. Su primer salto fue perfecto, las transiciones, la secuencia de pasos, todo estaba bien, se preparó para la combinación cuádruple Salchow-triple Toe que seguía y… todo salió mal. Su rodilla toco el hielo durante el aterrizaje del cuádruple Salchow y la combinación se arruinó. Trato de dejar atrás ese error y finalizar el programa lo más limpiamente posible. Se obligó a mantenerse sonriendo porque eso era lo que requería la presentación, sin embargo, la diversión que sentía anteriormente al patinar ese programa no estaba con él esa tarde.

Minutos después en el _Kiss &Cry_ se sorprendió al ver la puntuación, que pensó sería más baja, pero se abatió al mismo tiempo al ver ese segundo lugar el cual sabía que seguiría bajando.

_98.39. Segundo lugar. Deducción -1_

Sabía que había cometido errores aunque no entendía esa penalización salida de la nada, volvió a lamentarse en su mente por todos esos puntos perdidos en esa combinación arruinada. Quería gritar de la frustración.

_Maldición. ¿Cuantas veces tienes que seguir arruinándolo para estar satisfecho, eh, Hanyu?_

—Cálmate, es una buena puntuación— ¡ _No! Con todo el potencial del programa esa es una decepcionante puntuación_. Calló la réplica que estaba en la punta de su lengua sabiendo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir con Brian.

Caminó fuera de la vista del público y de las cámaras con un cúmulo de sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos negativos, apretando su pecho. Las lágrimas no derramadas le apretaron la garganta dificultando su respiración y se preguntó si tendría un ataque de asma ahí mismo en los pasillos.

El día terminó y las tablas de puntuación se mostraron. Ver ese quinto lugar fue como el último clavo en su ataúd. No quería retirarse así, sintiendo toda esa frustración, se negaba a hacerlo.

No quiero perder. No de nuevo. Limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejilla.

Quería ir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, estaba tan cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero el sorteo y las entrevistas no lo dejaron. Tuvo que poner su mejor sonrisa ensayada porque eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Observo al trio frente a él. Shoma, Javi y Patrick. Una pequeña parte de él que no estaba contaminada con toda la negatividad que lo embargaba se alegró por Javi. El español lucía radiante, todo sonrisas y abrazos. Y en ese momento viéndolo así, tan feliz, comprendió que había hecho lo correcto al ocultarle todo.

* * *

La frustración era algo a lo que Yuzu estaba acostumbrado. Había sido su compañera desde que tenía memoria, era algo que podía aprovechar para mejorar, era el combustible para el fuego que ardía en su interior y gracias al cual podía empujar sus propios límites.  
  
Pero esa noche la frustración que sentía no era una que pudiera aprovechar. Era demasiado amarga y muy cercana a la ira.

Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y en un arrebato, totalmente fuera de lugar en él, tomó uno de los bonitos jarrones lleno de tulipanes rojos que servían de decoración y lo estrello contra el piso. La porcelana voló por todos lados y la vista le hizo pensar en su propia vida fragmentándose. Se sintió asustado cuando una pequeña parte en su interior se deleitó con el morboso placer que sintió al romper algo.

— ¿Yuzu, está todo bien?— el suave golpe en la puerta y la voz de su madre le hicieron volver de nuevo a la realidad. Trató de controlarse a sí mismo antes de contestar sabiendo que su madre detectaría cualquier cambio en su voz.

—Sí, mamá. Todo está bien.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Observó el jarrón completamente destruido a sus pies y se preparó para dar una explicación convincente sin tener que avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a su madre por actuar como un niño teniendo una rabieta.

—Adelante.

Yumi Hanyu era una mujer de apariencia tranquila que la mayoría de las veces prefería quedarse en la periferia, una silenciosa sombra lista para atrapar a su hijo cuando este tropezara. Justo como en ese angustioso día. Pero como toda buena madre a veces tenía que reprender a su tonto hijo cuando hacía algo que no estaba bien. Como por ejemplo romper las cosas del hotel.

—Yuzu, ¿Qué es esto?— señalo con un dedo acusador a los fragmentos de porcelana esparcidos por el piso junto a los tulipanes rojos. Trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la mirada en los ojos de su madre le dijo que no se molestara en inventar excusas, ella lo sabía.

—Sé que este es un momento difícil para ti, hijo. Yo mejor que nadie lo sé, pero esta persona frente a mí que luce tan perdido y que desquita su frustración destruyendo cosas no eres tú. Deja de pensar por un momento, solo respira y déjalo salir.

Esa fue la señal. Fue como si un dique se rompiera en su interior y las emociones estallaron fuera de él en forma de sollozos. Lloró por los errores del día, por su inminente retiro, por no decirle la verdad a Javi, por ese niño cuya vida arriesgaba cada vez que entraba a la pista. Lloró por lo que parecieron horas hasta que en algún momento se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

El sonido del cuerpo de Yuzu estrellándose contra el hielo hizo que más de un par de cabezas se girara en su dirección. Se permitió quedarse ahí por un momento un poco demasiado largo, respirando agitadamente mientras el frío hielo de la pista quemaba su mejilla y se colaba por entre su ropa. Estaba tan cansado. Se planteó la idea de quedarse ahí, pero el sonido de unos patines acercándose rápidamente le hizo volver a la realidad y levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Era Javi quien se acercaba con la ansiedad claramente reflejada en sus facciones. Yuzu pudo sentir su mirada examinándolo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera mal. Brian y Tracy no lucían mejor, sus expresiones preocupadas parecían preguntar _“¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo mal con el bebé?”_

Huyó de Javi y se acercó al lugar donde Brian ya lo esperaba con una orden que se sintió como un golpe en la cara.

—Sal de la pista.

— ¿Eh?— confundido se preguntó si había escuchado bien, no llevaba ni cinco minutos en la pista cuando ya le estaba pidiendo que saliera, debía ser un error.

—Te quiero descansado y en buen estado para mañana. Cualquier práctica que hagas en este estado será inútil, solo empeorara tu humor y te agotaras inútilmente. Sera mejor que descanses por hoy. Sal de la pista— Brian estaba usando ese tono firme y serio que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Y la mirada en sus ojos le dijo a Yuzu que si no salía de inmediato el mismo Brian entraría y lo arrastraría lejos de ahí.

* * *

Shoma estaba cansado, odiaba las prácticas por las mañanas cuando lo único que quería era acurrucarse en las cálidas mantas de su cama. Bostezo por millonésima vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel y se preguntaba si Keiji aun tendría golosinas en su habitación. La vista de alguien recostado en el piso le hizo detenerse. Su mente curiosa se preguntó si esa persona al igual que él mismo tendría tanto sueño que se quedó dormido a mitad del pasillo.

Siguió acercándose y cuando reconoció la familiar silueta de Yuzu no pudo evitar asustarse. Yuzu jamás se quedaría dormido en un lugar como ese. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió ligeramente en un intento por despertarlo

— ¿Yuzu?— la piel pálida y las ojeras lo hacían lucir realmente horrible.

_¿Qué hago?... su madre, tengo que traer a la señora Yumi, ella sabrá que hacer._

—Volveré en un momento, Yuzu. Por favor no mueras.

Corrió por el pasillo y toco un par de puertas antes de dar con la correcta. La madre de Yuzu se encontraba con otras personas que Shoma reconoció del equipo de la JSF que siempre los acompañaban a él y a Yuzu cuando estaban en las mismas competencias.

En un remolino de eventos, que incluían la cara angustiada de la señora Yumi y el traslado de un inconsciente Yuzu a su propia habitación, se encontró sentado en una esquina sin saber qué hacer. Nadie parecía notar que aún estaba en la habitación así que cuando alguien soltó la bomba con la letra _**“E”**_ estaba seguro que esa no era una conversación que debería estar escuchando.

_Embarazo._

— ¿Yuzu esta emb…?— se atraganto con la última palabra cuando más de un par de ojos se giró en su dirección.

_Ok, esto es incómodo. Yo solo quería dormir._ Pensó con pánico.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lamento no publicar nada en un tiempo, no tengo excusas (/-\\)  
> Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :3


	9. VIII

_¿Quién nos ha hecho girar de esta manera_  
_que, hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre estamos_  
_en la actitud del que se va? Y como éste,_  
_sobre el último cerro que le muestra_  
_una vez más aún todo su valle,_  
_se da vuelta, se para y titubea,_  
_tal vivimos nosotros, despidiéndonos._  
  
_Rainer María Rilke, Octava Elegía._  


Yuzu se despertó en su habitación.  
  
Sabía que era suya porque podía ver en la esquina la pequeña mesa que una vez sostuvo el jarrón que él estrello contra el piso la noche anterior. Se movió a una posición sentada sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano tratando de deshacerse del vértigo. Recordó el episodio en el pasillo, la debilidad paralizante que lo invadió y los puntos negros que se comieron el mundo a su alrededor.  
  
Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado sobresaltándolo. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona sentada en el sofá próximo a la cama. Shoma. De todas las personas Shoma era el último a quien esperaba ver ahí.  
  
— ¿Shoma? ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonaba horrible y su repentina garganta seca no ayudó con el problema.  
  
—Te encontré en el pasillo, y después Yumi-san me pidió que me quedara contigo hasta que despertaras. Incluso cuando les dije que no diría nada ellos no me dejaron ir— se apresuró a explicar con palabras atropelladas y Yuzu se habría burlado de él si no fuera por el tono apagado y esos ojos que se rehusaban a mirarlo directamente.  
  
Y Yuzu lo supo. De alguna forma Shoma sabía su secreto.  
  
—Oh— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
  
El incómodo silencio que últimamente se había vuelto parte de su vida, y al cual despreciaba con todo su ser, se instaló entre ellos. Yuzu observó a Shoma y pensó en lo mucho que había llegado a apreciarlo, casi como a un hermano menor.  
  
Ambos eran del mismo país y de una u otra forma Yuzu lo había visto crecer. No había cambiado mucho. Ya no era un llorón pero seguía siendo ese niño tímido al que le encantaba molestar. Pero a pesar de los momentos divertidos, las bromas, las risas, las pequeñas charlas detrás de escena sobre juegos y patinaje, su cercanía se limitaba a sólo eso, a efímeros encuentros que no eran suficientes para nutrir una amistad más profunda. Tal vez en otras circunstancias podría ser.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— fue una pregunta tan directa y salida de la nada que Yuzu se quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar a que se refería, y luego se golpeó mentalmente porque sólo había una cosa a la que Shoma podría estarse refiriendo.  
  
—Estoy aterrado— admitió con la voz temblorosa, y se sorprendió aún más que Shoma por decirlo en voz alta. No le había confesado eso ni siquiera a su madre que era su máxima confidente.  
  
—No quisiera estar en tu lugar— dijo Shoma con tono ligero tratando de aligerar la pesada atmosfera.  
  
—Ni yo.  
  
Y ahí va el intento de humor.  
  
—Lo siento. Fue un…— intentó disculparse torpemente. En momentos como ese Shoma le recordaba a un niño más que nunca.  
  
—Está bien, entiendo— Yuzu le dirigió una débil sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
— ¿Vas a retirarte después del torneo por equipos?— preguntó Shoma con cuidado.  
  
—Ese es el plan.  
  
— ¿De forma permanente?— Yuzu sintió como su garganta se apretaba un poco al escuchar la forma en que la voz de Shoma se tornó más suave, casi temerosa. Como un niño perdido preguntando a su padre si volverá.  
  
—No. Será sólo mientras…— todavía le costaba decir las palabras en voz alta, la realidad detrás de ellas le asustaba— mientras el bebé nace.  
  
—Es tan extraño escucharte decir eso, Yuzu— dijo con un estremecimiento exagerado y Yuzu sonrío ante el evidente intento de broma de su kohai—. Ahora habrá dos de ti, de alguna manera no se siente justo.  
  
—Eres raro— dijo Yuzu con la nariz arrugada en una mueca graciosa.  
  
—No más que tu— contestó Shoma mientras ambos empezaban a reír.  
  
Fue un agradable soplo de aire fresco en medio de su asfixiante situación.  
  
—Debo irme. La entrenadora Mihoko dijo que debemos repasar algunas cosas— dijo suspirando de forma audible mientras se desplomaba contra el sofá sin dar señales de querer levantarse. Cinco minutos después estaba frente a la puerta a punto de salir cuando Yuzu lo detuvo.  
  
—Gracias.

—De nada— y aun con lo lento que a veces podía llegar a ser Shoma supo que Yuzu le agradecía por más que sólo haberlo encontrado en el pasillo.

* * *

Estirando las piernas después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo sentado Shoma se apresuró a caminar por los pasillos del hotel de vuelta a su habitación. De verdad necesitaba un descanso. Por el camino se topó con algunos patinadores del equipo americano que esperaban frente a la puerta de alguien. Jason Brown lo saludó en un fluido japonés al pasar junto a él y Ashley Wagner le sonrió agitando la mano en un silencioso saludo. Por alguna razón ella lo inquietaba un poco.  
  
Más adelante se encontró con Javi, quien lucía preocupado.  
  
—Shoma, ¿has visto a Yuzu?— preguntó el español apenas estuvo frente a él.  
  
A diferencia de lo que muchas personas pensaban Shoma entendía el inglés, incluso podía hablarlo un poco, pero era demasiado perezoso como para aprenderlo de forma correcta.  
  
—Sí, p-pero él e-s-ta em-enfermo— Shoma hizo una mueca, luchando con las palabras que se sentían extranjeras y difíciles en su boca, no le gustaba.  
  
— ¿Enfermo?... Oh, bien. Gracias— Javi no siguió insistiendo para no molestar al japonés.  
  
— _Oh, felicidades por el bebé_ — Shoma supuso que Javi podría entender algo de japonés después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos. Sin esperar una respuesta se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, no queriendo más interrupciones.  
  
— ¿Eh?— la verdad es que Javi rara vez se había interesado en aprender japonés como era debido, a excepción de algunas frases sueltas que aprendió de Yuzu, y más tarde de Miki. Por lo tanto las palabras de Shoma quedaron flotando en el aire sin que pudiera darles un significado coherente, sólo sabía que lo felicito por algo.  
  
Pero había otros oídos en ese pasillo, oídos que entendieron a la perfección el mensaje.  
  
El mundo del patinaje es pequeño. Todo el mundo escucha, todo el mundo habla y los rumores no tardan en diseminarse. Y en esos momentos un extraño rumor empezó a correr como la pólvora.

* * *

 ** _01 de abril, Helsinki, Finlandia._**  
  
Esa mañana las prácticas fueron mucho más productivas que las del día anterior. Habiendo descansado y despejado su mente, Yuzu sintió como si sus patines se deslizaran más fácilmente sobre el hielo. Los saltos también parecían más fáciles esa mañana. Su humor mejoró notablemente y Brian, que se encontraba a un lado de la pista junto a Tracy, le dedico una sonrisa conocedora y movió las cejas en ese gesto que decía _“Te lo dije”._ Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir y hacer un triple _Axel._  
  
Por la tarde los nervios y la tensión regresaron. Los ejercicios de calentamiento eran una distracción que la mente de Yuzu agradecía, le daban algo sencillo en que concentrarse. En su periferia notó a Javi trotando y antes de empezar a pensar en cualquier cosa regreso su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. _No pienses. No pienses._ Se recordó estrictamente.  
  
El turno de Yuzu llegó demasiado pronto y antes de dirigirse por el camino que lo conduciría a la pista Javi se acercó a él.  
  
—Nos vemos en el podio— fueron las últimas palabras que Javi le dedico antes de salir.

* * *

Pensó en todas las cosas que lo habían llevado a ese preciso momento en su vida. El entrenamiento, sus logros como patinador, sus alegrías y tristezas, Brian, Tracy, Javi. Siempre Javi.  
  
Yuzu sabía que había trenzado su vida alrededor del patinaje de una forma tan intrincada que dejó de verlos como cosas separadas. No había un Yuzuru Hanyu el patinador y un Yuzuru Hanyu la persona. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentía, todo, absolutamente todo estaba relacionado al patinaje. No era una parte de sí mismo como una pierna, o un brazo; era su corazón. _Era su alma._  
  
Y con esa misma alma patinó esa noche.  
  
Se ordenó a si mismo dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias. Todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con su programa fue alejado y en su lugar se centró en tensar y relajar los músculos de su cuerpo. Dejo que la música lo guiara. Todo lo que necesitaba eran el hielo, sus patines y la música. Nada más.  
  
_¿Qué es este programa?_  
  
_Soy yo._  
  
_Esperanza y legado._ Un nombre totalmente adecuado.  
  
La esperanza de mejorar, de dejar huella, de hacer lo que ningún otro patinador hubiera hecho antes. Hacer un camino por el que los más jóvenes pudieran avanzar así como el mismo avanzó por el camino que otros, antes que él, dejaron. Ese sería su legado.  
  
Giró una última vez con las notas finales, con los pulmones y los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo. Se mantuvo en el centro de la pista haciendo reverencias y permitiéndose exhibir la arrogancia del _Príncipe del hielo,_ como sus fans lo llamaban, porque sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era grande.

* * *

Escuchar la puntuación total y descubrir que rompió su propio record mundial trajo una oleada de sentimientos a su pecho y tuvo que forzarse a no sollozar justo frente a todo el estadio, aunque sin mucho éxito.  
  
Cuando la competencia terminó y los resultados finales fueron mostrados supo que todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano después de todo. La victoria era suya ahora.  
  
Abrazó a Brian y Tracy quienes le susurraron palabras de aliento y le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de él. _“Esto es por lo que tanto trabajaste, bien hecho.” “Eres un campeón, Yuzu, no lo olvides.”_  
  
Llegó frente a Javi y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, queriendo quedarse ahí y llorar de felicidad y pesar. No era justo para Javi. El año anterior al menos él obtuvo la plata como un consuelo, pero esta vez Javi no tenía algo como eso.  
  
—Mentiroso. Dijiste que… nos veríamos… en el podio— Yuzu sabía que estaba siendo injusto e infantil pero no pudo evitarlo.  
  
—Shhh. Es tu momento— Javi le dijo por sobre el ruido reinante. Se separaron por un momento antes de que Yuzu volviera a abrazarlo sin querer dejarlo ir—. Te dije que lo harías.  
  
Brian le hizo señas para que se apresurara a la pista y a regañadientes rompió el abrazo y se alejó.  
  
El ruido de la música y cientos de voces llenaban el estadio, los fotógrafos disparaban con sus cámaras sin querer perderse un solo segundo. Toda la escena le pareció tan surrealista a Yuzu. Casi como un sueño del que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar.  
  
La pequeña medalla en su cuello se sentía pesada y él sonrió y posó para las cámaras, sintiéndose feliz y ligero, como si un gran peso hubiera sido retirado de sus hombros. Entrelazo su brazo con el de Shoma y se permitió bromear y reír con él. Esa noche estaba riendo más sinceramente de lo que lo había hecho en un tiempo.  
  
Y debajo de toda esa felicidad se encontró deseando que fuera Javi quien sostenía su otro brazo en lugar de Jin.

  
Yuzu corría por uno de los pasillos del estadio en busca de Javi, después de alejarse de toda la locura de las cámaras, entrevistas y felicitaciones. Lo encontró rodeado de reporteros de su país, dando entrevistas y luciendo un poco decaído. Llegó a su lado y con una sonrisa en los labios tomo su medalla y la colocó alrededor del cuello del español antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo donde se aseguró de poner todo el cariño que sentía por él.  
  
—Tu siempre serás el campeón en mi corazón— susurró tan suavemente como pudo.  
  
Más tarde los medios españoles describirían el momento como _fundirse en un abrazo._

* * *

 ** _02 de abril, Helsinki, Finlandia._**  
  
Durante toda la mañana Yuzu estuvo escuchando un rumor que involucraba a Javi. Un rumor que lo dejó sintiéndose angustiado y aterrado, y si no estuviera tan sorprendido podría haber roto en llanto ahí mismo.  
  
Ashley se acercó a Yuzu para hacerle la misma pregunta que ya había escuchado varias veces a lo largo del ensayo de la gala, y que sin embargo seguía dejándolo helado.  
  
— Hey, Yuzu, ¿es cierto…?— su mente bloqueó las siguientes palabras negándose a escucharlas.  
  
Ashley comenzó a impacientarse y Yuzu se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido.  
  
—Y-yo no sé nada— escapó de ella y su mirada inquisidora antes de que siguiera rompiendo su corazón sin saberlo.  
  
La práctica de la gala se extendió por dos horas más y él recorrió la pista con un dolor seco, sin lágrimas, quemando en su pecho.  
  
_Mentira._  
  
_No es cierto._

* * *

Para Yuzu la gala fue divertida y triste, confusa y dolorosa, y por ultimo vergonzosa. Triste por Misha y su inminente retiro, confusa y dolorosa por los sentimientos en su interior y por estar ignorando a Javi, y vergonzosa por no poder mostrarle al público un sólo salto bien ejecutado. Fue humillante y se sintió como un estafador.  
  
Al salir de la pista caminó por los pasillos junto a sus compañeros. Los escuchó bromear y reírse, exultantes a pesar de estar agotados. La temporada llegaba a su fin para muchos de ellos y querían festejar en algún lugar fuera en la ciudad. Yuzu se sintió sólo un poco celoso de ellos.  
  
Una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo derecho con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse. Al mirar hacia atrás no se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Javi. No quería verlo en esos momentos.  
  
— ¿Que ha sido todo eso de ignorarme durante toda la noche? ¿Acaso hice algo para enojarte?— preguntó molesto. El cambio de 180° en la actitud de Yuzu lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
—No sé de qué estás hablando. No estoy enojado— dijo obstinadamente, sin querer tener esa conversación justo en medio del pasillo.  
  
—Por favor deja eso, Yuzu. Lo comprendería si nuestras situaciones estuvieran invertidas, pero tú ganaste y yo ni siquiera estuve en el podio, así que deberías estar más que feliz por eso— respondió con tono acusador diciendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, como siempre hacia cuando estaba molesto. Sabía que más tarde lo lamentaría pero en ese momento no le importó.  
  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Yuzu no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él no estaba feliz de verlo perder, ni un poco. Yuzu más que nadie deseaba que Javi estuviera en el podio con él en cada competencia.  
  
Tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle que estaba siendo un total idiota.  
  
—Porque no sé de otra cosa que pueda hacer para molestarte tanto.  
  
— ¡Estoy molesto… porque estoy harto… de que todos se acerquen a mí… preguntando si es verdad… que la novia de mi amigo está embarazada! — ahí estaba, lo dijo. O mejor dicho, lo gritó en un casi ininteligible inglés.  
  
En medio del pasillo algunos miembros del staff y algunos patinadores se detuvieron para observarlos y luego siguieron su camino al ver que nada más sucedía.  
  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó confuso el español.  
  
—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.  
  
—Miki y yo no hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho, Yuzu. Hace meses que no nos vemos. Y para ser sinceros en estos momentos lo último en lo que quiero pensar es en niños— Yuzu lo observó por un momento con un nudo en la garganta. El alivio y el horror pelearon en su pecho ante las palabras de Javi.  
  
La expresión seria y enojada y la frustración escondida en sus ojos le dieron un vistazo al futuro, a la reacción que Javi tendría si se enteraba del bebé. Y Yuzu llegó a una conclusión que le rompió el corazón.  
  
Javi jamás lo aceptaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero el bloqueo atacó y no podia avanzar mas que unas cuantas lineas. Afortunadamente logre terminar este capítulo y el proximo ya esta en proceso.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado.


	10. IX

_Dame, llama invisible, espada fría,_

_tu persistente cólera,_

_para acabar con todo,_

_oh mundo seco,_

_oh mundo desangrado,_

_para acabar con todo._

_Octavio Paz, Acabar con todo ._

 

Javi se queda muy quieto. Sin comprender. Mentalmente revisa de nuevo la conversación con la esperanza de encontrar algo en sus palabras que hubiera hecho a Yuzu lucir tan miserable. Sus ojos brillan con lágrimas no derramadas y gira la cabeza en un obvio intento de ocultar las conflictivas emociones en su interior, pero Javi ve el alivio y el miedo cruzar su rostro.

Su enojo resurge una vez más.

Y antes de que pueda pedir más explicaciones un anciano Kikuchi aparece, con el rostro preocupado le dirige una mirada y asiente en un silencioso saludo para luego tomar el brazo de Yuzu y conducirlo lejos por el pasillo.

Se mantiene de pie en el mismo lugar por un minuto más antes de decidir que ya basta de esa ridícula situación. Camina hacía los vestidores en un silencio enojado.

Más tarde en su habitación el recibe un mensaje de Yuzu, pide disculpas por su actitud de esa tarde y quiere verlo en la mañana para hablar de algo importante. Cae pesadamente en su cama, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y detrás de sus párpados puede ver la expresión acomplejada de Yuzu. Suspira. Sigue sin entender.

Yuzu no aparece al día siguiente. Pregunta a algunas personas y descubre que el equipo japonés ya se ha ido. Frustrado y confundido, él realmente no entiende nada.

Todo se aclara dos semanas después, o al menos, cree que lo hace.

* * *

 

**_18 de abril, Tokyo, Japón._ **

Es el día en que anunciaran su retiro, la señora Kobayashi vuelve a repetir lo que dirán y él trata de escucharla pero el sonido de su voz le parece demasiado lejano. Sólo asiente mecánicamente sin entender nada.

—Está bien, Yuzuru-san. Es temporal, solo unos meses y estarás de vuelta— su voz es suave y amable y Yuzu tiene ganas de gritarle aunque sabe que no es su culpa. Todo es culpa suya y de nadie más.

 _Sólo… esta noche… mío_. Si tan sólo no… pero ya es tarde y no tiene derecho a quejarse.

Durante la entrevista las palabras se sienten extrañas en su boca, sus gestos son forzados y el ardor en sus ojos no desaparece. La gente frente a él hace preguntas, las cámaras disparan una y otra y otra vez.

_No quiero. No quiero. Basta._

* * *

 

**_18 de abril, Toronto, Canadá._ **

Despierta tarde esa mañana. El sol entra a raudales por la ventana y no puede evitar hacer una mueca ante el exceso de iluminación. Jala la manta y cubre su rostro, cierra los ojos un poco más. Trata inútilmente de volver al sueño de momentos atrás.

_Sus labios sobre piel suave y cremosa. Largos dedos que se enredan en su cabello y un delgado cuerpo debajo del suyo._

Se levanta, va directo a la cocina y enciende la cafetera. Después de unos minutos decide tomar una ducha fría.

Al volver a la cocina se sirve una taza de energía liquida y toma su teléfono, que ha estado vibrando como loco contra la mesa, para revisar sus redes sociales. Todo es un caos y no es para menos.

**_Yuzuru Hanyu se retira._ **

Reza el titular de la página de noticias que en ese momento se muestra en su teléfono. No sabe cuánto tiempo se mantiene mirando fijamente la pantalla, como si con eso haría a las feas letras negras desaparecer, y piensa para sí mismo que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

 

**_World Team Trophy, Tokyo, Japón_ **

El torneo por equipos es su última competencia. La gente habla. Siempre preguntan. Está cansado e irritado, sin energías.

El programa corto es un desastre. Sus compañeros tratan de consolarlo. Se siente enfermo.

El programa libre es sólo un poco mejor pero no puede ni siquiera compararse al que ejecutó en el mundial. La única pizca de alegría que le queda es gracias a ese 200.49.

Después de eso se concentra en apoyar a sus compañeros, hace todo lo posible por distraerse y por lucir feliz. Casi funciona. Las chicas lo hacen maravillosamente y es gracias a ellas que Japón gana. Con eso el WTT termina. Se siente aliviado.

La gala es otra forma de tortura.

Se mueve suavemente, delicadamente a través del hielo al ritmo de la suave melodía de Notte Stellata, con un nudo en la garganta y con unas cuantas lagrimas que se niegan a permanecer en sus ojos. Al final un gran aplauso suena en toda la arena y se asegura de guardar ese sonido en su corazón.

El número final se presenta, los bailes, las fotos grupales, los abrazos y las lágrimas, los “Te extrañaremos” y los “Vas a estar bien” no se hacen esperar. Es doloroso, muy, muy doloroso. No puede hablar.

Más tarde en los vestuarios lucha contra la cremallera de su traje, se arrepiente de no aceptar la ayuda de Kikuchi cuando este se la ofreció.

— _Vamos, baja ya_ — su voz se eleva, molesto, como si con ello ayudara a la cremallera a bajar. Sus brazos empiezan a cansarse.

Deja de luchar cuando un par de grandes manos se posan sobre las suyas.

—Lo romperás si sigues haciendo eso— susurra Javi demasiado cerca, y no puede evitar encogerse ante la calidez que le hace cosquillas en el oído—. Déjame ayudarte.

Se queda muy quieto mientras Javi da un par de tirones a la cremallera hasta que cede, puede sentir los nudillos del otro rozarse contra la piel expuesta de su espalda mientras baja la cremallera demasiado lentamente, como si quisiera alargar el momento. Yuzu se estremece ante el contacto y un jadeo escapa de sus labios cuando siente la frente de Javi contra su cuello y su cálido aliento sobre su espalda.

—Te extrañe— susurra al mismo tiempo que sus manos deslizan la suave tela satinada lejos, sus dedos viajan desde los hombros, se deslizan por la espalda y rodean su cintura hasta posarse en ese lugar donde una nueva vida crece.

Yuzu no dice nada. Se mantiene quieto, tenso como una cuerda, su cuerpo se sacude de vez en cuando. Está llorando, se da cuenta Javi.

— _Tadaima—_ un cálido beso en el hombro acompaña las palabras.

 _—Okaeri—_ responde con voz llorosa.

* * *

 

Un mensaje es enviado al teléfono de Javi. Es de Brian, quien se supone está de vacaciones.

_Te espero a las 10:00am, habitación 1308._

A la mañana siguiente cuando llega a la habitación de Brian es recibido por un ambiente tenso. No hay menciones de por qué fue citado.

—Pensé que estabas de vacaciones— no puede evitar señalar eso, su curiosidad es obvia.

—Sí, bueno, tengo un asunto pendiente que necesita resolverse ya— es la respuesta vaga que recibe. Decide no preguntar más.

 _Algo está a punto de suceder_. Piensa preocupado.

Instantes después hay un leve toque en la puerta y Brian se apresura a abrirla. Es Tracy que saluda con una sonrisa antes de moverse y revelar a la persona a sus espaldas. Es Yuzu y su suave saludo se interrumpe cuando sus ojos se encuentran, un leve rubor sube a su rostro pero se desvanece casi tan rápido como llegó.

La tensión crece y nadie habla. Tracy se excusa primero y le dirige una mirada de preocupación a Brian antes de salir.

—Ustedes dos necesitan hablar de algo muy importante— Brian le dirige una mirada intencionada a Yuzu, que parece marchitarse bajo el peso de ésta, pero aun así guarda silencio obstinadamente.

Javi mira entre los dos. — Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Se levanta tratando de salir. Brian se levanta y bloquea su camino.

—Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí hasta que hablen. Vuelve a sentarte— señala Brian enojado, y solo por un segundo Javi está tentado a discutir, en su lugar se sienta de nuevo y escucha las siguientes palabras con interés—. Y tú, Yuzu, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato.

Ante la mirada atónita de ambos Brian sale de la habitación y un segundo después pueden escuchar la puerta siendo bloqueada.

— ¿De qué asunto hablaba, Brian?— pregunta con la curiosidad floreciendo en su voz.

El pecho de Yuzu se aprieta con los fuertes y dolorosos latidos, hay una pesadez desagradable en su estómago y su garganta se seca. El sonido de su pulso en sus oídos es atronador. Las palabras queman en su boca, se humedece los labios y se prepara para hablar.

Tiene miedo.

Fue educado de esa forma, para no ser una molestia para los demás, no causar problemas si puede resolver las cosas por él mismo. Aunque ha aprendido que las cosas no siempre deben ser así.

—De… de algo que yo… Por favor no me odies— se rinde en tratar de explicar y en su lugar hace una petición. No entiende por qué esta tan asustado.

—Yuzu, yo no puedo odiarte. Nos enojamos y peleamos como cualquier persona. Admito que a veces eres un poco irritante pero yo jamás podría odiarte. Ahora cuéntame que está sucediendo, por favor.

Respira hondo, aunque realmente no ayuda mucho a aliviar la sensación de asfixia en sus pulmones, y se prepara para decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

—Yo estoy… un bebé…— su voz se apaga hasta no ser más que un susurro.

_Habla. Habla. No seas cobarde._

—No puedo escucharte, Yuzu— pide Javi con calma, tratando de mantener a raya su exasperación.

—Dije que… hay un bebé…aquí— baja la cabeza, cruza los brazos sobre su abdomen y de pronto hace demasiado frío en la habitación. Sus dedos se clavan en sus caderas tratando de aferrarse a algo. No hay nada. No hay movimientos, no hay sonidos, el tiempo se extiende hasta el punto en que es casi insoportable.

—Oh— su cuerpo se estremece como si Javi le hubiera gritado y alza la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. La mirada de Javi cambia y se dirige hacia su vientre, como si buscara una señal, una prueba tangible de que sus palabras son ciertas.

 

Javi no puede asimilar del todo las palabras de Yuzu. _Un bebé._ Un bebé de Yuzu y de él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— pregunta con la voz calmada, esperando, como un volcán que está a punto de estallar.

—Miedo. No causarte problemas. No me odiaras. Lo siento.

—De verdad estoy empezando a odiar esa idea de "no quiero causar problemas" de ustedes los japoneses. Esto es algo en lo que no puedes decidir sólo, Yuzu, por más asustado que estuvieras debiste habérmelo dicho. Y viendo todo esto, Brian y Tracy lo saben, ¿Verdad?

 

—Sí— se obliga a tragar el nudo en su garganta y responde tratando de sonar tranquilo, tratando de no parecer tan lamentable como se siente porque sabe que Javi tiene razón, él ha sido egoísta y tonto.

—Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si Brian no te obligaba a decírmelo. ¡Es un bebé del que estamos hablando aquí, Yuzu!— grita, exaltado, molesto.

—Asustado de que no quisieras bebé, asustado de que odiaras.

Las palabras son torpes y difíciles, sus ojos pican y se obliga a parpadear. _No voy a llorar_. Piensa obstinadamente.

—Admito que esto es algo inesperado. Aún no puedo asimilar del todo esta situación pero si algo puedo decirte es que no lo odio. Sabes que me gustan los niños y algún día esperaba...— su voz se apaga dándose cuenta. La gala en el mundial, el pasillo, la cara de Yuzu y su expresión asustada. Un malentendido—. Quiero a este bebé, Yuzu.

Las consecuencias vendrán más tarde, Javi lo sabe, pero siempre ha sido alguien que avanza sobre la marcha, lento, sin complicarse demasiado pensando en cosas lejanas. Le da un poco de paz a su mente.

 

El mismo Javi que teme a la prensa, y que se siente asfixiado por la reciente atención de los medios de su país, lo ha aceptado a pesar del posible escándalo que vendrá en el futuro.

Yuzu ya no tiene más una excusa.

Durante esos meses pasó el tiempo centrándose en otras cosas para evitar enfrentar el problema. Usó el posible rechazo de Javi como excusa para no ver sus propios sentimientos negativos, pero ahora con Javi fuera de la ecuación no tiene más remedio que afrontarlo. Una parte de él, una parte que lo avergüenza y que ha mantenido oculta aun de sí mismo, no acepta la idea de un niño.

La verdad se revela, cruda y dolorosa debajo de las capas de amabilidad, es él quien no está seguro de querer al bebé. Llegar a esa realización le hace sentir enfermo y asqueado de sí mismo.

La verdad fea e incómoda se derrama de sus labios

—Me gustan los niños. Yo quería tener hijos. Pero no en este momento, no así. No quiero dejar de patinar— susurra dolorosamente, se siente culpable por su hipocresía. Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y esta vez no las detiene ni las oculta.

Los ojos castaños de Javi le dirigen una mirada compasiva ahora que el enojo detrás de ellos se ha calmado.

—Estará bien, Yuzu. Encontraremos una solución— las palabras de Javi son suaves porque lo entiende mejor que nadie, porque Javi sabe que el patinaje es su vida y porque entiende que durante todo ese tiempo Yuzu no estuvo asustado de él y su reacción a la noticia. Yuzu está asustado de sí mismo y sus propios sentimientos ocultos.

 _Sólo… esta noche… mío_. Recuerda las palabras que lo iniciaron todo y no puede evitar el sabor amargo en su boca. La náusea en su estómago se intensifica. Con las piernas temblorosas y sin decir una palabra se dirige al baño, cierra la puerta y pone el seguro.

Javi puede oír el ruido de vómitos y luego el sonido de los sollozos, se acerca e intenta abrir la puerta. Bloqueada. Permanece así durante mucho tiempo hasta que la señora Yumi entra a la habitación y persuade a su hijo de abrir la puerta.

Esa es la última vista que Javi obtiene de él. Pálido y tembloroso, con los ojos y la nariz rojos por el llanto.

* * *

 

— ¿Soy una mala persona, mamá?— pregunta dolido, se siente miserable y vacío. Todo está mal.

—No, no. Es natural que haya conflicto en tu interior. No todos los padres aman a sus hijos desde el primer día, y nadie te culpara por eso. Por ahora es una idea abstracta en tu mente pero te prometo que cuando lo sientas moverse y cuando puedas verlo no volverás a dudar.

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Yo también te quiero. Ahora duerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por comentar de verdad me hace muy feliz que les este gustando este trabajo.


	11. X

_No lo creo todavía_

_estas llegando a mi lado_

_y la noche es un puñado_

_de estrellas y de alegría._

Mario Benedetti, Todavía.

           

**_Semana 14_ **

Los días en Sendai son tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos, y esa tranquilidad le hace sentirse aletargado. El tiempo se arrastra lentamente llevándose consigo las horas, los días, y lo único que puede hacer es dormir en un sueño sin sueños.

—Es algo normal durante el embarazo— dice su madre un jueves por la mañana cuando le lleva el desayuno a la habitación ya que él estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse. El olor de la comida es agradable—. Come todo y no olvides tomar los suplementos— dice con una suave sonrisa en los labios antes de salir.

Mira por unos segundos la bandeja en su regazo; un plato de sopa y un tazón de arroz, una taza de té caliente, un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas; las observa un poco más antes de meterlas en su boca y tomar toda el agua en el vaso.

 

Esa misma tarde su hermana lo arrastra al jardín trasero. Se sientan sobre el pasto muy cerca de los árboles plantados en el jardín y disfrutan de la silenciosa compañía del otro. El clima es templado, el sol está oculto por una espesa capa de nubes y el paisaje adquiere la tonalidad de las fotografías antiguas por la difusa luz amarillenta que tiñe todo con tonos de sepia. Es agradable.

— ¿Has visto el cielo recientemente?— Saya pregunta repentinamente y continúa hablando sin darle a Yuzu tiempo de responder—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos tumbábamos en el jardín y mirábamos al cielo, que parecía hacerse más y más grande a medida que observábamos, hasta que su inmensidad nos asustaba y no podíamos seguir mirando porque pensábamos que caería sobre nosotros?

Yuzu alza la mirada al cielo salpicado de borrosas nubes informes, su hermana tiene razón, hay un sentimiento desconcertante si observas por demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Me gusta pensar en los problemas como si fueran el cielo. Da miedo mirar y a veces parecen tan inmensos que creemos que no hay una salida, pero si dejamos de lado el pánico y pensamos racionalmente entonces nos daremos cuenta que por muy grandes que sean no van a caer y aplastarnos. Siempre hay una salida, Yuzu. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?— dice con suavidad, todavía mirando al cielo.

Su cabello negro está atado en un irregular moño con mechones sueltos en algunas partes. Y por un momento Yuzu ve a la pequeña niña de ocho años a la que solía seguir por todas partes.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias, hermana— sonríe cuando Saya extiende los brazos y lo atrae en un abrazo para luego acunarlo contra su pecho y descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Yuzu puede sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la cabeza y escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Mamá me conto lo que sucedió— dice de forma ligera, como si su anterior charla sobre el cielo no hubiera ocurrido—. ¿Has hablado con Javi desde entonces?

—Hablamos anoche— contesta en un susurro tranquilo.

A pesar de los muchos kilómetros que los separan, la distancia entre Javi y él ha ido disminuyendo. Un mensaje, una llamada, suaves y torpes palabras que terminan con charlas que duran horas. Un _¿Cómo estás?_ o un _quiero verte_ susurrados tarde en la noche son suficientes para mejorar el ánimo de Yuzu.

— ¿Vendrá?

—Estará participando en el Fantasy on ice, así que lo veré pronto.

—Eso es bueno. Podrá estar contigo para la próxima ecografía.

Yuzu sonríe al recordar esa llamada por Skype cuando le mostro a Javi el video de la ecografía que le realizaron un par de días después de regresar del WTT. Si cierra los ojos aún puede ver la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Javi, el silencio que se extendió por minutos y luego una enorme sonrisa que debió haberle hecho doler las mejillas por una semana entera.

—Mmh— hace un vago sonido de asentimiento antes de removerse—. Necesito ir al baño.

—Sí que sabes arruinar nuestros momentos de hermanos— dice ella con irritación pero aun así lo deja ir.

**Semana 16.**

Javi toma un vuelo desde Toronto y viaja a Sendai, donde planea permanecer hasta que los ensayos para el Fantasy on Ice den inicio.

Es recogido en el aeropuerto por la hermana de Yuzu y es casi decepcionante no verlo a él ahí también. Pero Javi entiende que eso sería muy arriesgado así que se conforma con saludar a Saya, cuyo inglés es sólo un poco peor que el de Yuzu, y se deja ser arrastrado por el mar de gente hasta que logran llegar al auto.

A Javi le agrada Saya, ella sonríe mucho y su sonrisa es tan parecida a la de Yuzu que no hay dudas de que son hermanos. Ella hace el intento de mantener una conversación con él pero ambos se dan por vencidos después de unos minutos y se mantienen en silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegan al hogar de los Hanyu.

Se detienen frente a una casa de colores claros y con un gran jardín delantero, nada tan extravagante como una mansión pero definitivamente más grande que el pequeño departamento en el que Javi creció. Baja del auto y saca su equipaje. Sigue a Saya por el pequeño camino de arenisca que conduce a la puerta principal.

—Te extrañe— le dice a Yuzu apenas se abre la puerta y no puede evitar envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Decir que lo extrañó es poco. Por un momento se deleita con la sensación del cuerpo de Yuzu presionado contra el suyo y la forma en que sus delgados brazos se enredan con demasiada fuerza alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que no ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron de alguna manera se siente como si hubieran pasado años.

Entierra su cara contra el cabello de Yuzu oliendo el suave aroma a shampoo y a madera que es tan característico del japonés, se aleja de él para poder observar su rostro y sonríe cuando baja la vista y nota ese pequeño abultamiento en su abdomen. Sin pensarlo, su mano se dirige a ese lugar automáticamente y le da una suave caricia, por dentro muere de ganas por levantar la camisa de Yuzu y pasear sus dedos por la piel desnuda.

Yuzu le dedica una sonrisa radiante y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Javi deja sus zapatos en la entrada mientras observa a Yuzu hablar con su hermana, unos pasos más adelante, y luego ella asiente con una sonrisa y sube por las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso. Se quedan solos en la sala.

Javi toma asiento al lado de Yuzu en el sofá de un suave color purpura sin decir nada, hay una extraña timidez que nunca había estado entre ellos y que hace a Javi sentirse perdido y sin saber qué decir. Observa uno de los cojines blancos con un estampado de espirales que combinan un suave color verde y azul.

— ¿Cómo estuvo viaje?— Yuzu pregunta en ese ingles pausado al que Javi esta tan acostumbrado y no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro porque está feliz, muy, muy feliz; y a pesar de todo Yuzu siempre será la persona más hermosa que haya visto y que hace a su corazón latir de una forma casi dolorosa contra sus costillas con tan sólo tenerlo cerca.

—Agotador, como siempre— dice con una sonrisa y puede ver a Yuzu observándolo detenidamente. Seguramente sus eternas ojeras están peor que nunca porque Yuzu alza una mano hacia su rostro y pasa las puntas de sus dedos, que están un poco fríos, por sus parpados.

—Vamos a dormir— dice repentinamente, toma el brazo de Javi y lo arrastra al segundo piso.

Entran en una habitación que evidentemente es de Yuzu, todo está pulcramente ordenado y limpio, hay una cama junto a la pared del fondo, un escritorio con una notebook y una pequeña pila de libros. Javi quiere seguir mirando más detenidamente pero sus ojos se ven atraídos por la cama una vez más y avanza arrastrando los pies a través de la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver algo parecido a una vitrina con todas las medallas de Yuzu en ella. Cuando despierte se asegurara de mirar y ver si Yuzu aún conserva la _medalla_ del GPF de Marsella.

Cae pesadamente sobre la cama con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, que huele exactamente como Yuzu. Un momento después puede sentir los brazos de Yuzu rodeándolo y sonríe al recordar la última vez que estuvieron a solas en una habitación y en una cama. Se gira para poder envolver a Yuzu en un abrazo.

Sus rostros están a escasos centímetros y Javi puede ver el color exacto de sus ojos, un marrón muy oscuro, y esos labios de un delicado rosa que lo invitan a inclinarse un poco más. Y lo hace.

* * *

 

Javi observa a Yuzu recostado sobre la camilla, el doctor está de pie a su lado y espera ansioso lo que vendrá a continuación. Se distrae mirando las paredes pintadas de un suave azul y luego traslada su vista al monitor apagado frente a ellos.

— _Descubra su abdomen, por favor_ — Javi no puede entender qué es lo que dijo el médico y sólo puede observar como Yuzu sube su camisa y baja la cinturilla de sus pantalones, aunque no lo suficiente en opinión del doctor que baja los pantalones un poco más.

El medico aplica gel sobre el abdomen de Yuzu, y Javi puede ver el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo seguido por la piel de gallina. Un pequeño dispositivo es deslizado sobre el gel y el monitor frente a ellos empieza a llenarse con imágenes borrosas.

Javi extiende la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los del japonés.

— _Veamos_ —el medico presiona firmemente sobre la piel buscando el lugar correcto. Una imagen aparece no mucho después y el aire abandona los pulmones de Javi, hay algo allí. Ya no es sólo un pequeño y borroso punto perdido en un mar de sombras como la primera vez que lo vio, ahora puede ver el contorno de un pequeño cuerpo—. _Aquí esta. Ahora haremos un acercamiento._

La imagen es amplificada y Javi puede sentir la mano de Yuzu tensarse contra la suya. La pequeña silueta es más grande y definida y el corazón de Javi empieza a martillear fuerte contra sus costillas. Su garganta se cierra repentinamente y hay un ardor conocido detrás de sus ojos.

— _Esa es la cabeza, la curva de la espalda, aquí están los brazos y las piernas_ — el medico mueve el dispositivo sobre la piel de Yuzu mientras señala algunos puntos en la pantalla—. _El tamaño y peso aproximado se corresponde al de un feto de 16 semanas, no hay malformaciones visibles. Sí, todo parece ir bien por aquí, ahora escucharemos los latidos del corazón._

El sonido siempre le había parecido extraño a Javi, demasiado rápido, nada parecido al sonido que asociaba con el latido de un corazón.

— _Bien. Es un corazón sano y fuerte, es un buen sonido. Ahora ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?_

Yuzu busca sus ojos y Javi se asusta por un segundo al pensar que tal vez hay algo mal con el bebé.

—Pregunta si queremos saber el sexo de bebé— Javi asiente enérgicamente sin atreverse a hablar porque en ese momento no confía en su propia voz—. _Sí, nos gustaría._

Después de unos segundos, que parecen durar demasiado, por fin el hombre de bata blanca abre la boca para hablar.

— _Felicidades, es un niño—_ dice con una sonrisa.

—Es un niño, Javi— Yuzu susurra emocionado.

Javi puede sentir la enorme sonrisa estampada en su cara, una lágrima baja por su mejilla y cada vez que trata de decir algo se arrepiente y vuelve a guardar silencio.

—Gracias— dice por fin con una voz cálida y amorosa que sólo reserva para Yuzu—. Gracias por amarme y por darme la oportunidad de ser el padre de tu hijo.

—Yo no sabía que... podía quedar embarazado— dice Yuzu con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

Javi se acerca y deposita un beso sobre su frente.

—No importa. Aun así, gracias— Javi le susurra suavemente y puede sentir el cálido aliento de Yuzu haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Unos días después Javi tiene que dejar Sendai y dirigirse a Makuhari para iniciar con la gira del Faoi.

****

**_Semana 18_ **

Yuzu acaricia distraídamente la curvatura de su vientre y piensa en como el miedo y la infelicidad con su situación están siendo lavados por el tiempo como la suciedad es lavada por el agua. La vacilación y temor por su futuro remiten y son sustituidas por la dulce ansiedad de la espera y por un sentimiento más cálido.

_Amor._

 

**_Semana 20_ **

Una tarde a mediados de junio Yuzu cree firmemente que su hermana ha enloquecido.

 —Es un pequeño arrocito…— dice con un tono meloso y una expresión rara que Yuzu no está seguro de si interpretar como ternura.

— ¡No! — Yuzu ríe ante el ridículo sobrenombre que su hermana sugirió.

—Espera, tengo uno más indicado. Onigiri-chan…— Yuzu no puede soportarlo más y deja escapar una carcajada. Es lo más ridículo y el peor sobrenombre para un bebé que ha escuchado en su vida—. Hola, Onigiri-chan.

 Saya canturrea cariñosamente y trata de posar su mano sobre el pequeño vientre hinchado de Yuzu. Él se retuerce lejos de su toque, mientras continua riendo y luchando por recuperar el aliento.

—Eres ridícula, Saya— logra articular entre risas.

—Claro que no. Es un hermoso apodo para el bebé.

—Nop. Es horrible. ¿De verdad piensas que dejare que lo llames como _comida_?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpe su divertida charla y ambos esperan hasta que su padre entra en la sala.

—Estoy en casa— su voz tranquila y cansada, después de un agotador día de trabajo, los saluda.

—Bienvenido futuro abuelo— saya saluda, y ríe cuando un sonrojo se extiende por el rostro de su padre.

—Bienvenido, papá— Yuzu susurra tímidamente y comparte una mirada avergonzada con su padre. Ambos están de acuerdo en que Saya disfruta de toda la situación.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Qué les divierte tanto? Juro que podía escuchar sus risas a una cuadra de distancia— avanza hacia ellos y en su camino besa la frente de Saya y agita el cabello de Yuzu cariñosamente antes de sentarse en su sillón favorito para descansar.

—Oh nada, solo estaba sugiriendo un nombre provisional para el bebé ya que es aburrido sólo llamarlo _bebé_ desde que Yuzu aún no se decide por ninguno.

— ¿Y tuvieron suerte?— pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—Sí.

—No.

Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo causando una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, que ya puede anticipar la broma de toda la situación.

—Pónganse de acuerdo, chicos.

—Onigiri-chan.

Yuzu irrumpe en carcajadas de nuevo y lanza un cojín a la cabeza de su hermana, que lo esquiva ágilmente, y en su lugar termina yendo directo al rostro de su padre. Minutos después su madre baja por las escaleras y el momento se rompe. Sus padres se retiran a la cocina con una tranquila charla sobre como estuvieron sus días y Saya se vuelca de lleno en responder los mensajes en su teléfono.

La habitación se queda en silencio y Yuzu observa a su hermana hacer caras graciosas mientras lee algo en sus redes sociales. El perfil de su hermana le recuerda al de su padre, pero hay algo de su madre ahí también y la forma en que ella sonríe y arruga un poco la nariz son cosas con las que él está familiarizado porque las ha visto en algunas de sus propias fotos.

Piensa en lo tranquilos que parecen esos días y en lo mucho que ha estado riendo últimamente. Con la presión de los entrenamientos, las competencias, las expectativas y sus miedos, casi había olvidado como se sentía estar con su familia y reír simplemente por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Se levanta de su cómodo lugar en el sofá para ir a vaciar su vejiga, por milésima vez en el día, cuando una sensación extraña lo hace detenerse en seco, una especie de retortijón pero sin la parte dolorosa… le toma soló un momento darse cuenta de que no es su estómago haciendo cosas raras. El bebé se _movió_. Por primera vez puede sentir claramente el movimiento de su bebé y es la sensación más surrealista que ha tenido en la vida.

Lleva sus manos temblorosas a su vientre y se queda ahí de pie en medio de la sala el tiempo suficiente como para que su hermana note que algo extraño ocurre. En un segundo ella está de pie a su lado.

— ¿Hay algo mal?— pregunta ella con ansiedad.

Yuzu mueve la cabeza, negando, y traga el extraño nudo en su garganta y se obliga a hablar.

— _Se movió_ — susurra con la voz aturdida.

El grito emocionado que su hermana profiere no debe ser humano.

 

**_Semana 23_ **

No hay clases de baile, no hay ejercicios, no hay entrenamiento. No hay patinaje. Extraña el frío sobre su piel y el sonido de las cuchillas al deslizarse sobre el hielo, así como la sensación de las rígidas botas amoldándose a sus pies como una segunda piel. Es la misma sensación que siente en cada final de temporada cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer y solo queda esperar a que todo vuelva a empezar de nuevo, como un bucle infinito que se repite una y otra vez, excepto que en esa ocasión no lo hará.

Extraña a Brian y a Tracy, pero sobre todo, extraña a Javi. Su sonrisa torpe y sus ojos brillantes, sus manos que se mueven por donde les da la gana y sus abrazos que prometen calidez y comodidad.

Están a principios de julio y el aire está plagado por el canto de las cigarras. Los días son más húmedos y calurosos a medida que el verano avanza, y las recientes lluvias no hacen nada por disipar el ambiente opresivo, todo lo contrario de hecho. El vientre de Yuzu, de casi seis meses ahora, es visible bajo la ropa y él lo acaricia distraídamente en un gesto que se ha vuelto común en los últimos días. Avanza perezosamente por la playa, con la arena haciéndole cosquillas en las plantas de los pies y las suaves olas lamiéndole los tobillos. Limpia el sudor de su frente y ruega por una pequeña brisa de aire, que no llega.

Unos pasos por delante de él puede escuchar el suave murmullo de Saya, que está cantando algún tipo de Nana. Sonríe. La emoción de su hermana por el nuevo integrante de la familia es palpable, a veces parece ser ella la futura madre y Yuzu no puede evitar reír ante tal pensamiento. Pero eso le recuerda cierta plática con los representantes de la JSF y un dolor de cabeza empieza a formarse detrás de sus ojos, se pregunta no por primera vez, en que va a terminar todo el asunto.

No ha querido sacar el tema a colación con Javi porque sabe que el español se molestara y se sentirá herido. Sigue avanzando sobre la arena, que ya no se siente tan agradable, y suspira pesadamente.

Su pequeño paseo por la playa se ha arruinado.


	12. Capítulo XI

_Dime por favor cuál es la noche,_

_en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño;_

_que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño;_

_y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero._

 

Jorge Luis Borges, Dime.

* * *

 

 

**_Semana 24_ **

 

—Yuzu, no puedes.

—Es mi hermana. Tengo que hacerlo.

—No. No tienes que hacerlo, quieres hacerlo. Porque cualquier cosa que no sea el patinaje pasa a segundo plano para ti. Tal vez para ti ese niño también está en segundo lugar.

Las palabras de Javi son como un golpe en el estómago que lo deja sin aliento y con los ojos llorosos. Parpadea furiosamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas y presiona el tarso de su mano izquierda contra su sien porque el dolor de cabeza que lo ha acompañado durante todo el día de repente se dispara en algo insoportable, algo que late al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y lo hace querer esconderse en algún lugar oscuro y libre de ruido.

_La verdad duele, no, Yuzu?_

_Eso no es verdad._

—Es…— las palabras mueren en su boca cuando se da cuenta de que nada de lo que tiene para decir importa porque Javi está enojado y cuando está así no escucha a nadie. Cuelga sin decir nada más y apaga el teléfono. En el fondo de su mente casi puede escuchar a Brian decir _“Toma un descanso, refrescate y luego vuelve al trabajo”_.

 _Es todo un malentendido_ , había querido decirle a Javi, pero las palabras se negaron a salir tan rápidas y tan claras como a él le gustaría y jamás había odiado tanto su incapacidad con ese horrible idioma tanto como en ese momento. Y todo sería mejor si tan sólo Javi le hubiera permitido explicar.

Explicar que él ama al niño en su vientre y ese niño no dejará de ser su hijo y el de Javi sin importar que el nombre de su hermana sustituya al suyo propio en los registros, porque no importa lo que diga un papel, y no importa si lo gritan al mundo o lo guardan en un susurro cerca de sus corazones, ese niño es suyo y nada jamás cambiará eso.

Con las cosas saliendo exactamente de la manera en que él pensó que irían, definitivamente mal, Yuzu decide que no puede hacer nada con eso, porque Yuzu es egoísta. Él sabe que es egoísta con todo lo que tiene que ver con el patinaje, y si su federación está dispuesta a mentir para ayudarlo a continuar haciendo lo que tanto ama entonces él está dispuesto a seguir siendo lo que ellos quieren que sea, el  _mejor_   _patinador_ , el que no  _decepciona_  a nadie,  _Yuzuru Hanyu_  el _orgullo_ de Japón _;_ porque Yuzu es egoísta, porque aunque le avergüence mentirle a todo el mundo, aún no está listo para dejar caer la obra de toda su vida.

Sólo espera que Javi lo entienda, sólo espera que su hijo también lo entienda, quiere creer que lo harán porque pensar en la otra opción es insoportable.

Quiere creer que ellos perdonaran su egoísmo.

____________________________________

 

—Hola— Laura bosteza y Javi se da cuenta tardíamente de la hora que es, se golpea mentalmente por despertarla pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse y él necesita hablar con alguien, sacar esa cosa desagradable que se instaló en su pecho y que no lo dejará respirar en paz hasta que no lo comparta con otra alma—. Te amo, Javi, pero en estos momentos no te amo tanto.

—Perdón— cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina para sentarse en un lado de la cama de su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasó? Traes una cara como si alguien te hubiera golpeado en el pie con la cuchilla del patín.

—Quiere dar en adopción al bebé— dice abruptamente, sin querer demorar más el asunto y una parte de él se siente aliviado de poder compartir esto con alguien más. Necesita escuchar que su enojo es justificado.

— ¿Qué bebé?... Woah ¡¿Qué?!... espera, espera— levanta las manos para indicarle que se detenga y la expresión en su rostro sería divertida si no fuera por toda la complicada situación.

—Bueno, no exactamente eso, sólo… no sé, Laura— suspira con el cansancio de repente trepando por su espalda e instalándose en sus hombros. Lleva una mano a su cara y frota sus ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar el cansancio. Demasiadas cosas pasando, demasiado estrés acumulado.

—Por favor explicate, hombre, que no te estoy entendiendo nada— le dice con paciencia porque ella lo conoce, porque ella sabe que a veces le cuesta explicarse y termina diciendo cualquier cosa que le pase por la cabeza, porque ella siempre será su amable hermana que le hará ver la razón cuando nada parece tenerla.

—El bebé será legalmente el hijo de Saya Hanyu. Todo el papeleo y hasta las consultas con el médico llevan el nombre de ella— se obliga a decir las palabras con los dientes apretados porque decirlas le provoca un dolor casi físico.

—Oh—dice Laura con sorpresa y una nota triste en su voz—. Bueno, creo que tiene sentido.

—¡¿Lo tiene?!— la observa con incredulidad sin poder creer lo que está escuchando—. ¿Qué clase de cosa será eso, llamando mamá a su tía y ni siquiera podremos reconocerlo en público. No podrá decirme papá ni a mí ni a Yuzuru.

—No seas un cabezota, Javi, deja de adelantarte a las cosas. Estoy segura de que eso sólo será en el papel, me cuesta creer que van a negarte al niño. Tiene sentido que no quiera dejar registros con su nombre porque si alguien descubre que él tuvo un hijo, y con otro hombre nada menos, sería el fin de su carrera. Tú estás a un pie de retirarte, no me discutas que sabes que tengo razón, pero él es joven y con años por delante. Sin contar que es la gallina de los huevos de oro de su país, toda la gente detrás de él no lo va a dejar ir tan fácilmente y si para ello tienen que mentir y poner todo el asunto debajo de la alfombra, lo van a hacer.

—Pero…

—Es su hermana, Javi. No es un extraño. Ponte en su lugar por un momento, y luego dime que tú no me dejarías a tu hijo para cuidarlo un poco e irte a patinar.

—No…

— ¿No?— pregunta con incredulidad—. ¿Tan poco confiable soy?

—Sí, te dejaría— admite con los dientes apretados, no realmente enojado, y ella le dedica una sonrisa con todos los dientes, como el gato de Cheshire, la misma que hacía cada vez que lograba que él hiciera lo que ella quería.

—Trata de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, Javi. Piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría y luego habla de nuevo con él.

____________________________________

****

**_Semana 25_ **

Javi y él no hablan desde su pelea. Sin mensajes, sin llamadas, y eso sólo hace que la culpa se acumule en su pecho haciendo que sus pulmones se sientan apretados, la sensación es terriblemente familiar porque se siente similar al comienzo de un ataque de asma. Quiere creer desesperadamente que Javi está tomándose el tiempo para pensar, quiere creer que pueden llegar a un acuerdo, quiere creer que no será odiado por forzar egoístamente esto en Javi.

 _Quiere creer_.

Presiona sus dedos sobre sus parpados en un intento de aliviar algo del dolor que araña contra las paredes de su cráneo. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo capta la mirada preocupada de su madre por el espejo retrovisor y le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no tiene ningún efecto porque al momento siguiente su madre le dirige su famosa mirada de _“No me engañas”_.

—Todo estará bien— dice Yumi Hanyu con confianza y Yuzu sólo puede maravillarse de lo fuerte que su madre es.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, mamá?

—Tienes que _creer_ que todo estará _bien_ , Yuzu. Porque cuando dejas de creer, cuando dejas de tener fe entonces todo habrá terminado. Te lo he dicho muchas veces antes y te lo seguiré recordando las veces que sea necesario— la voz de su madre es suave y tranquilizadora. Puede recordar como esas mismas palabras lo han salvado muchas veces antes cuando ha estado a punto de darse por vencido, cuando su resolución flaquea a causa del dolor de sus heridas y el pensamiento de dejarlo todo se convierte en una tentación.

Es en momentos como este cuando se siente muy agradecido por tener una madre como ella y desea algún día poder ser la mitad de bueno de lo que ella es.

—Gracias, mamá.

Ella sonríe y se concentra en el camino que tienen por delante.

Cuando llegan al hospital lo primero que hacen es dirigirse al laboratorio para las pruebas que deben hacerle antes de ver al obstetra para su consulta programada. Después de esperar durante horas en una habitación finalmente el doctor Fujisaki aparece con los resultados en las manos.

Un momento después de saludarlos se apresura para checar su peso, temperatura, y medir su presión, un ceño fruncido aparece en el rostro del médico y después de revisar los resultados de las pruebas inmediatamente hace una pequeña mueca que desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí, pero Yuzu la ve y sabe en ese instante que algo está definitivamente mal.

—¿Ha experimentado dolores de cabeza? ¿Dolor en el estómago que se irradia hacia la espalda? ¿Hematomas en brazos o piernas? — no puede evitar la sensación de déjà vu que lo asalta. Es la misma situación que ocurrió hace tantos meses con el doctor Tatsuma y sus preguntas de confirmación. El miedo lo invade porque la última vez su vida dio un giro de 180° y ahora parece ser lo mismo sólo que en un camino completamente equivocado.

—Sí. Es todo eso— la ansiedad es evidente en su voz y como desde muy lejos puede sentir la mano de su madre tocándole el hombro tratando de darle consuelo.

—Desde el principio hablamos de esto, Yuzuru-san. Sabíamos que habría complicaciones, tenía la esperanza de que fuera la excepción pero lamentablemente no fue así. Los síntomas y las pruebas de laboratorio indican un claro caso de preeclampsia severa, al ser un hombre sus probabilidades de padecerla se dispararon. Deberá permanecer en el hospital para que iniciemos con el tratamiento de inmediato. Haremos todo lo posible para dejar que el feto se desarrolle hasta un punto donde sus probabilidades de sobrevivir sean lo suficientemente buenas, pero no creo que podamos llegar más allá de la semana treinta.

—Eso es demasiado pronto.

—Lo sé, Hanyu-san. Pero dejar pasar demasiado tiempo será peligroso para su hijo y para su nieto, las probabilidades de que el padre y el feto pierdan la vida se incrementaran a medida que el embarazo avance. Se administraran medicamentos para hacer que los pulmones del feto maduren lo más pronto posible para que esté listo cuando la cesárea se lleve a cabo.

Y de nuevo como aquella vez, el mundo de Yuzu una vez más es sacudido fuera de su eje. Hay una sensación de vacío en su pecho que crece y crece con cada segundo que pasa. No quiere perderlo, no quiere que todo haya sido en vano, no quiere quedarse con los brazos vacíos anhelando sostener a un bebé que no estará ahí. Se traga el sollozo atrapado en su garganta y camina junto a su madre por los blancos pasillos del hospital en dirección a su nueva habitación.

____________________________________

 

—Lo siento. Cuando dije que no te importaba… no quise decirlo— los ojos de Javi están bajos y hay una sonrisa autocritica en su rostro que no le sienta bien.

—Está bien.

—El patinaje también ha sido mi mundo por muchos años y es verdad que a veces no soy tan enérgico como tú, Yuzu, pero me importa. Y si de pronto mi carrera estuviera a punto de irse por la borda sé que haría lo que fuera por evitarlo. Es por eso que aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que harás, entiendo tus razones y… está bien.          

— ¿Bien?

—Bien. Sé que no tenemos por qué decirle un carajo a la gente, él seguirá siendo nuestro sin importar nada. Pero me gustaría que nuestros nombres fueran los que estén junto al suyo. Que nos llame _“papá”_ a nosotros y no a alguien más.

—No lo… estoy regalando, Javi. Él nos llama “ _papá”_ a nosotros— suaviza su voz y trata de calmar las preocupaciones de un Javi muy cansado, si las ojeras en su rostro eran una indicación. Hay miedo en los ojos de Javi y Yuzu sabe que ese miedo no tiene nada que ver con el tema del que están hablando y todo que ver con la incertidumbre de si su pequeño hijo sobrevivirá.

El silencio cae sobre ellos después de eso y Yuzu se deja llevar por sus pensamientos. Se permite pensar en su relación que no es la ideal ni la más estable pero aun así lo están intentando, quiere creer con todo lo que él es que en el futuro todo mejorará. Quiere creer que lo que tienen por más frágil que parezca puede resistir.

 Recuerda cierto día nublado en un parque, a Javi diciendo que le gusta el cielo azul. Una idea que ha estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante un tiempo se consolida en ese momento y un nombre surge tan claro en su mente como palabras blancas sobre un fondo negro. _Aoi_. Algo incierto, no muy definido, pero aun así hermoso. Justo como ellos.

—Javi, ya tengo un nombre para el bebé— dice de repente y sonríe un poco cuando Javi se sobresalta fuera de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Cuál?

— _Aoi_.

— ¿Por qué ese nombre? — pregunta con curiosidad, con la cabeza un poco inclinada en un gesto familiar que Yuzu reconoce como suyo. Es casi sorprendente la cantidad de gestos que han aprendido del otro sin darse cuenta.

—Porque te gusta el azul y porque me recuerda programa libre[1].

— ¿Es en serio, Yuzu? — Javi mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro y Yuzu puede escuchar el _sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así,_ que no dice.

—El será nuestro _Azul_ después de la tormenta, Javi— deja que la felicidad que siente se muestre en su rostro en forma de una gran sonrisa que se ve reflejada en el propio rostro de Javi. A Yuzu le encanta la forma en que los ojos de Javi brillan cuando sonríe y secretamente espera que su hijo tenga los mismos ojos.

—Mmmh. Si lo pones de esa manera tiene más sentido.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunta con impaciencia.

—Sí, me gusta _. Aoi Fernández._ Suena bien— hay orgullo en su voz y felicidad en su rostro y Yuzu quiere decirle “ _sí, suena bien”_ pero se muerde la lengua y en su lugar piensa y no puede evitar sentirse como una persona horrible y egoísta por negarle a Javi esto.

—Sabes que no podemos, Javi— dice cuidadosamente, y contiene el aliento esperando que esa discusión inicie de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien. _Aoi Hanyu_. ¿Contento?— no hay ira en su tono, sólo la cansada diversión de alguien que se ha resignado a lo que es.

—Perdón.

—No, no, está bien. Sé que es necesario.

La mano de Javi se siente cálida contra la parte posterior de su cuello cuando lo acerca para besar su frente.

____________________________________

 

**_Semana 27_ **

Miki aparece un día.

Es uno de esos días donde ninguna posición es cómoda, la piel de su espalda esta irritada por estar demasiado tiempo acostado y hay un incipiente calambre en su pierna izquierda. Piensa que el día no podía empeorar más. Sólo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y su madre aparece con Miki siguiéndola unos pasos por detrás piensa que habló demasiado pronto.

Se quedan solos y Yuzu siente su piel arrastrarse ante la obvia incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y se dedican a mirar a cualquier otra cosa excepto a la persona frente a ellos. Justo cuando Yuzu decide decir algo para eliminar la opresiva atmosfera, Miki mira fijamente su abultado vientre que se asoma por entre las sabanas y niega con la cabeza.  

—Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, de hecho, creo que todos lo sabíamos— al ver su obvia confusión, ella continuá— había algo entre ustedes, algo que parecía inevitable, era como ver dos imanes que atraían el uno al otro. Muchas veces temí el día en que sucediera, el día en que Javi y tú decidieran terminar con esa ambigüedad que insistían en llamar amistad.

Hay una triste sonrisa en sus labios y resignación en sus ojos. Yuzu casi quiere disculparse.

—No lo lamento— las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas y se da cuenta de que es cierto, a pesar de no poder patinar, a pesar de las mentiras y los secretos, no lo lamenta en absoluto. Casi espera que Miki se enoje y empiece a gritarle. Ella no lo hace.

—Lo sé— se miran a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que ella desvié la mirada—. Tengo que irme ahora. Sólo una cosa más, por favor sean cuidadosos con la prensa, ellos van a destrozarte si se enteran de esto— dice en voz baja, y Yuzu puede ver un parpadeo de algo en sus ojos y se pregunta si está recordando su propio pasado y lo doloroso que fue para ella.

Unos momentos después la ve salir y desaparecer tal como había llegado.

____________________________________

 

Su teléfono vibra con un nuevo mensaje y se apresura a leerlo. Es un mensaje de la señora Yumi con un video de Yuzu al final. Los dedos de Javi, torpes por la emoción, tardan un par de segundos más de lo necesario en reproducirlo.

Un suave arrullo es lo primero que escucha, algo que parece una canción de cuna. La persona grabando tarda un momento en moverse para revelar la pequeña sala de estar en el interior de la habitación de hospital de Yuzu. Está sentado en un sofá junto a la ventana en compañía de una chica japonesa que Javi reconoce inmediatamente como Saya, quien es la que tararea la suave nana. La cámara hace un acercamiento al perfil de Yuzu y Javi siente su corazón saltarse un latido.

Yuzu siempre ha sido hermoso. Y en ese momento lo es aún más con esa suave sonrisa en los labios que le da a su rostro un aire melancólico, mira hacia abajo a algo que el respaldo del sofá oculta. Javi sabé qué es ese algo.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios y su pecho se aprieta con la necesidad y el anhelo. Quiere tanto poder abrazar al travieso chico y tocar el lugar donde su pequeño hijo crece.

______________________________________

****

**_Semana 28_ **

Estudia las cortinas blancas que cubren las ventanas como si entre sus pliegues se hallaran ocultos los secretos del universo. Todo parece tan monótono. Demasiado cansado después de una noche de insomnio lo único que puede hacer es mirar ese pálido reflejo del mundo que se cuela por la brumosa tela.

La inactividad nunca ha sido algo que le guste. Todo le recuerda demasiado a los tiempos cuando había estado lesionado, cuando la espera se volvía insoportable y el ansia crecía en su interior instándolo a moverse, sus músculos queriendo estirarse y contraerse mientras se prepara para un salto, queriendo sentir el dolor y la presión y el movimiento de su cuerpo al aterrizar. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo imaginando la sensación de las botas alrededor de sus pies, el hielo bajo sus cuchillas, el sudor corriendo por su rostro, sus pulmones llenándose con el aire frío de la pista. 

 _Quiero patinar_ , piensa con tristeza al mismo tiempo que acaricia distraídamente su abultado vientre oculto bajo la bata de hospital. _¿Tú también quieres patinar, Aoi?_ Puede sentir un pequeño movimiento y quiere creer que es un _sí_.

Pasa el resto del día extrañando esa voz que le dice _está bien, estoy aquí_ , esa sonrisa que demanda ser devuelta, esos ojos que brillan cuando se posan sobre él como si fuera lo único que pueden ver, que lo hacen sentir especial. Pero Javi está muy lejos en Canadá y Yuzu se consuela al saber que podrá verlo la siguiente semana cuando el pequeño Aoi finalmente nazca.

______________________________________

 

Al final de la semana Yuzu está hirviendo en fiebre. Una infección en los riñones es la responsable, es un evento desafortunado que pone nervioso al doctor Fujisaki porque la cesárea está programada para la siguiente semana y el tiempo se agota.

La fiebre hace que Yuzu se quede dormido en medio de alucinaciones, con la mano de su madre apretada entre las suyas para anclarse a algo real, y el persistente sonido del Tic-Tac de un reloj en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Y como sólo alguien delirante y encerrado durante casi un mes, piensa que es una buena idea escapar de su habitación y subir a la azotea del edificio porque quiere sentir el aire fresco de la noche y ver la _Notte Stellata_ , pero las estrellas están ocultas por las nubes de tormenta y la contaminación lumínica. No hay estrellas para ver. No hay estrellas para mostrarle a Aoi. No hay estrellas y su piel se quema con la fiebre, su cabeza amenaza con partirse en dos, y la pequeña punzada en su vientre crece y explota en una supernova que sube por su espalda y lo pone de rodillas.

Se deja caer de espaldas sobre el concreto y se queda sin aliento cuando el dolor empeora, como si alguien estuviera arrancando sus entrañas. Puede sentir la humedad filtrándose por su delgada bata y su nariz capta ese enfermizo olor cobrizo que le recuerda ese horrible choque y el dolor punzante en su barbilla.

Todo comienza a girar y quiere reír porque _mira, Aoi, ahí están las estrellas_ , millones de ellas brillando contra el profundo azul aterciopelado del cielo y sabe que es la fiebre y sabe que no debería estar solo en el techo del hospital pero no puede levantarse y caminar ese par de metros que lo llevaran al interior.

— _Aún no es tiempo bebé. Aún no._

 

 

[1] Una vez leí que la palabra Aoi a veces se utiliza también para el color verde. Por eso Yuzu menciona que le recuerda a H&L :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola querido lector/lectora. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, soy conocida por mis hiatus que duran un siglo, lo siento por eso. Quería agradecerte por el apoyo, por tomarte el tiempo de dar un Kudo y dejar un comentario, se que a veces no los respondo todos pero los aprecio mucho ya que cuando no tengo ganas de escribir vuelvo a leerlos para darme animos y continuar. 
> 
> Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo tanto como disfruté escribiendolo y espero perdones los errores que siempre se me escapan :'D
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. (Juro por el Yuzuvier que estará listo en menos de un mes)

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpas por los errores que pudiera haber y gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
